Tu as Toujours été à Moi
by Saw-v1
Summary: TRADUCTION. Edward quitte Bella dans New Moon mais le reste de sa famille reste à Forks. Bella lutte contre ses sentiments pour Carlisle tout en essayant de le soutenir après qu'Esme l'ait quitté. M plus tard.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur : **Piebald46

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Piebald46. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**- Chapitre 1 -**

"Bella, je quitte Forks." Ses yeux, autrefois d'un ambre chaleureux, étaient maintenant froids comme un soleil d'hiver.

Je sentis ma mâchoire tomber. "Très bien," répondis-je automatiquement. Je luttai pour trouver quelque chose à dire à Charlie pour lui expliquer mon départ précipité. "Mais...Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi pas dans un an quand j'aurais mon bac ?" questionnai-je lentement.

Ses yeux froids quittèrent mon visage et se posèrent sur les arbres nous entourant. "Bella. Quand je dis que je m'en vais...Je veux dire juste ça."

Mon souffle se coupa dans ma gorge à la signification de ses mots. Je secouai la tête en réalisant qu'il ne voulait pas que je parte avec lui. "Edward, ce qu'il s'est passé à mon anniversaire... C'était rien. Un accident. J'ai juste-"

"Ça ne compte pas," m'interrompit-il. Sa douce voix de velours était devenue froide et distante. "Ce n'est pas pour ça que je pars." Sa mâchoire se serra, alors que la mienne en faisait autant pour me permettre de ravaler mes larmes. "Je pars parce que cette vie m'ennuie. J'en ai assez du lycée et de cette façade que ma famille joue. Je ne suis pas humain, Bella." Il replongea ses yeux dorés dans les miens et son visage n'avait décidément plus rien d'humain.

"Si ça a quelque chose à voir avec mon âme, alors tu peux la prendre. Elle ne vaut rien sans toi," m'étranglai-je, mes mots étouffés par les larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur mes joues. Mes poings se serrèrent pour ne pas trembler.

Il secoua la tête lentement. "Ce n'est pas ça non plus. C'est juste... Tu n'es pas assez bien pour moi."

Tout mon univers s'arrêta et pivota. J'avais l'impression de me noyer, l'air quitta mes poumons alors que ma vision s'assombrissait. "Je ne suis pas...assez bien pour toi," répétai-je lentement, pour voir l'effet de ces mots. Ils étaient étranges, et pourtant sensés.

"Non," continua-t-il, sa voix musicale prenant un ton accusateur. "Mon espèce, nous avons besoin de distractions. Ce sera la dernière fois où tu me verras."

Je secouai la tête, mes doigts s'étirant pour l'attraper et ne jamais le relâcher. "Et Alice ? Le reste de ta famille ?" demandai-je d'une petite voix.

Ses yeux s'assombrirent considérablement. "Carlisle vient juste de commencer à l'Hôpital Général de Forks, donc il va rester, naturellement. Avec le reste de ma...famille." Il grimaça en prononçant ce mot. "Si je pouvais les forcer à venir avec moi pour te faciliter les choses, je le ferais. Mon seul regret est d'avoir laissé tout ça aller aussi loin. J'ai bien peur d'avoir compliquer les choses pour toi."

Je soufflai doucement. "Edward, ne fais pas ça. Je t'aime. On est fait l'un pour l'autre." Je voulais lui expliquer mon opinion plus clairement, mais je ne trouvais pas mes mots.

"Bella...Je t'aimerais toujours. D'une certaine manière, je suppose." Il haussa les épaules d'une manière qui, je le savais, n'était pas naturelle pour lui, et pourtant gracieuse. "On est pas fait l'un pour l'autre cependant."

Des larmes traîtresses coulèrent le long de mes joues alors que mon corps commençait à abandonner. "Je ne peux rien y faire," chuchotai-je.

"Si, une chose," répondit-il, son ouïe vampirique lui ayant permit de m'entendre. "Tu peux prendre soin de toi. Pour Charlie." Il tendit une main hésitante vers moi mais changea ensuite d'avis. "Ne fais rien de dangereux. Et en retour, je vais te faire une promesse. Je ne te compliquerais pas les choses, ce sera la toute dernière fois où tu me verras. Je te le promets, ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé."

"S'il te plaît," chuchotai-je en entourant mes bras autour de moi pour me protéger du coup final.

"Au revoir, Bella." Il se rapprocha de moi et déposa un dernier baiser glacé sur ma tempe alors que mon souffle se faisait laborieux. Je fermai les yeux pour empêcher mes larmes de couler, et lorsque je les rouvris, il avait disparu.

"Edward ?" pleurai-je, mes larmes rendant ma vision floue. "Edward !" criai-je. Je courus dans la direction que je pensai qu'il avait prit. Il n'y avait aucune trace de son passage, mais je continuai à marcher. Si j'abandonnai maintenant, ce serait fini. Mon estomac se serra douloureusement à cette pensée. Ça ne pouvait pas être fini.

Je marchai pendant ce qui me sembla être des heures, même si la seule notion de temps que j'avais était qu'il faisait maintenant nuit. Je pouvais à peine voir devant moi, et pourtant, la seule chose dont j'avais peur c'était qu'il n'y ait rien que je puisse faire. Je trébuchai sur quelque chose; probablement une racine. Ma main s'entailla sur des ronces, et je criai. Mes sanglots me faisaient trembler donc je me roulai en boule. Je mourrais sûrement à cause de cette douleur intense. Mes sanglots finirent par se calmer et mon corps se détendit alors que j'étais submergée par une vague d'engourdissement.

Je ne pouvais pas ressentir ma douleur, tout comme je ne pouvais pas ressentir la brûlure de ma coupure à la main. Je ne remarquai même plus les crampes dans mes chevilles après avoir marché toute la journée dans les bois. Je respirai profondément et réalisai que cette action ne servait à rien. Je ne ressentais toujours rien.

"Bella," m'appela une voix de soprano. Je savais que c'était Alice mais je ne pouvais pas me convaincre de la regarder. Je sentis ses minuscules, mais puissants, bras me soulever. Je sentis le vent sur mon visage pendant un moment, avant de réaliser que j'étais déposée sur le canapé blanc des Cullen. Réaliser que j'étais dans sa maison, avec sa famille, mais que je ne le verrais plus creusa un nouveau trou dans ma poitrine. J'entendis un son étranglé, presque comme un cri. Il me fallut une minute entière pour réaliser que ce bruit venait de moi.

Je me forçai à arrêter et regardai autour de moi. Six vampires à la mine sombre se tenaient autour de moi, et ils avaient l'air presque aussi misérables que moi.

Je sentis le canapé se creuser légèrement à côté de moi, et mes mains furent forcée de relâcher la poigne de fer que j'avais sur mes cheveux. Les mains froides serrèrent ensuite doucement les miennes. Je levais la tête pour voir à qui ces mains appartenaient et croisai le regard abattu de Carlisle. "Je suis tellement désolé Bella."

Ma gorge était sèche et je déglutis deux fois avant de pouvoir enfin répondre. "Merci. D'être resté." chuchotai-je en serrant sa main plus fort. Je savais qu'il le remarquerait à peine.

Ses yeux topazes s'assombrirent. "Tu es un membre de notre famille tout autant qu'Edward. Aucun de nous n'aurait pu t'abandonner comme ça. C'est de notre faute si tu as découvert notre existence, et nous t'avons ouvert les bras. On ne peut pas te tourner le dos maintenant."

Je pris une brusque inspiration. "Vous êtes restés parce que vous vous sentiez obligés?" demandai-je d'une voix rauque.

"Bella!" intervint Alice. "Bien sûr qu'on se sent obligés! Mais plus important que ça, on t'aime." Elle s'accroupit devant moi, et je sentis Carlisle relâcher mes mains. "Tu es ma soeur. Je sais qu'Edward est mon frère, mais il savait ce qu'il faisait. S'il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il y aurait des hauts et des bas dans votre couple alors il ne te méritait pas." Je notai, lorsqu'elle dit 'bas', que Jasper grimaçait.

Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes. "Je vous aime aussi," croâssai-je. Alice me serra dans son bras, et son odeur m'apaisa légèrement l'esprit. "Je serais là pour toi, quoi qu'il arrive." Ses yeux papillonèrent légèrement, et un sourire apparut sur son visage. "On sera tous là pour toi," corrigea-t-elle, son regard se posant paresseusement sur chaque personne dans la pièce.

Je hochai la tête avec reconnaissance. "Il faut que j'appelle Charlie. Il doit probablement être entrain de paniquer."

Alice secoua la tête. "Il ne sait pas encore qu'Edward est parti. Je lui ai dit que toi et moi faisions une soirée pyjama parce que les garçons sont partis camper." Mon coeur me fit mal lorsqu'elle prononça son nom. "Ça nous laissera un peu de temps pour réfléchir à ce qu'on va lui dire."

Carlisle jeta un coup d'oeil à Esme, et pour la première fois de la nuit, je réalisai que ses yeux étaient aussi froids que ceux d'Edward. Je grimaçai et détournai le regard. Je déchirai cette famille et pourtant, j'étais trop égoïste pour les laisser tranquilles.

"En fait," commença Carlisle, de sa voix douce comme le miel. "Je pense que lui dire qu'il est partit à la recherche de ses parents biologiques est la meilleure chose à faire. Ce serait la seule raison logique pour laquelle je laisserais mon fils de 17 ans partir tout seul." J'avalais difficilement ma salive.

"Je lui dirais ça alors."

Alice repoussa mes cheveux sales de mon visage. "Je vais aller te faire couler un bain. Ça te fera du bien." Elle me fit un sourire encourageant.

Je laissai échapper un rire sans joie. "Putain, j'en doute."

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent de surprise lorsqu'elle m'entendit, mais elle ne releva pas. "Oublie pas que je sais déjà que ça te fera du bien." Il y eu un petit courant d'air à côté de moi, et elle disparut.

"Jasper," chuchotai-je. Je savais qu'il m'entendrait de sa place à l'autre bout de la pièce.

"Oui, Bella." Son accent du Sud fit rouler mon nom.

"Je sais que tu penses que c'est de ta faute, mais ça n'est pas le cas." Sa mâchoire se serra, mais il ne dit rien. "Si c'est la faute de quelqu'un, c'est la mienne. J'aurais dû être plus prudente parce que je sais l'effort que tu fais pour être dans la même pièce que moi."

Il soupira. "Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir essayer de...te tuer." Ses sourcils se haussèrent, et il se demanda silencieusement si c'était approprié ou non.

Un rire nerveux m'échappa, et je secouai la tête. "T'en fais pas pour ça."

Les coins de sa bouche s'étirèrent en un demi-sourire, et il hocha poliment la tête. "Bella!" m'appela Alice du haut des escaliers. "Ton bain est prêt!" Je me mis debout sur des jambes tremblantes et passai devant Rosalie et Emmett.

"Hey." La voix d'Emmett gronda. Je me tournai vers lui et haussai un sourcil. "Je suis désolé pour ce qu'il a fait. Un véritable homme..." Il attira Rosalie plus près. "Un homme honnête et attentif n'aurait jamais fait ça à une femme formidable. Il ne te méritait pas."

Mon estomac se serra à ses mots, mais je me sentis hocher la tête. "C'est vrai," conclut la voix douce de Rosalie, me surprenant encore plus.

Je ravalais mes larmes pour la millionième fois. "Merci." Je fis volte-face et me dirigeai vers la luxueuse salle de bain des Cullen qui était, pratiquement, inutilisée. L'énorme baignoire aux jets bouillonnant était pleine de bulles et les arômes du Jasmin et de la camomille flottaient dans l'air. Il y avait des douzaines de bougies parfumées à la vanille allumées tout autour de la baignoire et je pouvais voir de la vapeur s'élever des bulles. Je mourus soudainement d'envie d'être dans cette baignoire.

"Je te l'avais dit!" chantonna Alice qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte. "Tu te sentiras mieux après. Viens dans ma chambre quand t'auras fini. Y'a pas le feu! Détends-toi. Si t'as besoin de quoi que ce soit, appelle-moi." Avant que je ne puisse la remercier, elle était partie.

Je me déshabillai et me glissai lentement dans le bain parfaitement chaud. Je grimaçai lorsque mes coupures furent submergées, mais je les oubliai rapidement. La douleur sourde dans ma poitrine se réveilla à nouveau lorsque je repensai aux évènements de la journée. Mon Edward. Mon âme soeur. Je voulais avoir l'éternité avec lui et il n'était plus là. Quelques larmes m'échappèrent et je les essuyai lentement. Je n'étais pas assez bien pour lui. J'étais stupide. Fragile. Humaine.

Je me frottai furieusement le visage, énervée par la brûlure du gant de toilette. Ma peau délicate. Mon cul, ouais.

Je me frottai le crâne avec la même férocité, puis mes bras, ma poitrine. Je sanglotai bruyamment lorsque je réalisai que ça ne changerait rien. Je ne pouvais pas me laver de mon humanité. Je pleurai pour tout ce qui m'avait été refusé. Je pleurai parce que je n'étais pas assez bien.

Et surtout, je pleurais parce que j'étais égoïste et que je savais que si j'aurais pu, je me serais accrochée à lui pour toujours, même s'il ne voulait pas de moi. Finalement, mes sanglots moururent, et je remarquai que je m'étais frottée trop fort, ma peau était d'un douloureux rose foncé. Alice avait eu raison cependant, je me sentais légèrement mieux. Je sortis de la baignoire et éteignis les bougies. J'enfilai le pantalon de pyjama en flanelle verte pâle et le débardeur blanc qu'elle m'avait laissé. Il y avait aussi une robe de chambre blanche, mais j'avais chaud et ma peau était à vif donc je décidai de simplement l'emmener avec moi.

J'entrouvris la porte de la salle de bain, embarrassée que tout le monde m'ait entendu pleurer dans la baignoire. Je traversai le couloir sur la pointe des pieds et toquai à la porte d'Alice, qui s'ouvrit à la seconde même où mes phalanges effleurèrent le bois.

"Entre, je t'en pris." Elle sourit. Je remarquai qu'elle portait, elle aussi, un pyjama et ça me fit sourire très légèrement. "Il y a de la pommade sur la commode, ça t'aidera à apaiser ta peau après ton...bain," finit-elle suggestivement. Je rougis d'embarras et marmonnai un merci en étalant la lotion florale. Elle avait raison, ce fut immédiatement mieux.

Je me tournai pour la trouver perchée au centre de son lit, sa main délicate tapotant la place à côté d'elle. Je me hissai, sans aucune grâce, sur son immense lit, et m'allongeai à côté de son petit corps. Elle s'appuya sur son coude et replia ses jambes sous elle. Elle ne parla pas pendant un petit moment.

"Il t'a mentit," me dit-elle ensuite doucement. Il n'est partit que pour te protéger. Il t'aime vraiment, Bella. Il t'aime assez pour te quitter."

Mon estomac s'alourdit à ses mots. "Alice, stop."

"Je sais que tu ne veux pas entendre ça." Elle fit courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux parfaitement coiffés. "J'ai vu que ça irait pour toi. Je ne peux pas te dire _comment_, mais tu as le droit de savoir ça."

Mon coeur s'emballa. "Est-ce qu'il...Revient?" demandai-je d'une petite voix pleine d'espoir.

"Non," répondit-elle et mon coeur tambourina sa protestation. "Je te vois heureuse avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne sais pas encore _qui _cependant."

Je ricanai séchement. "Il n'y a personne d'autre pour moi. Il était mon âme soeur."

Elle me toucha le bras avant de s'allonger à côté de moi. "Je n'en dirais pas plus, à part que je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas." Mon coeur me fit mal en entendant ces mots, même si je savais que ce n'était pas son intention. "Dors, Bella. Tu as besoin de te reposer. Je serais là pour toi."

* * *

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur : **Piebald46

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Piebald46. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**J'envisage d'ouvrir un compte facebook pour mes traductions. Histoire d'informer ceux qui n'ont pas de compte ici de mes updates, répondre aux questions que vous pourriez avoir, etc, et peut-être même vous saouler en parlant un peu de moi parfois...Mais je suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée... Ça servirait à rien de créer un compte si personne ne s'y intéresse donc j'aimerais avoir votre avis... Je vais poster un sondage sur mon profil et j'aimerais bien que vous me donniez votre avis... Pour celles qui n'ont pas de compte, dîtes-le moi par review... Je vais poster ce message sur chacune de mes histoire, histoire de m'assurer que tout le monde le verra, et d'ici un mois donc, je verrai le résultat et créerai le compte...ou pas :D**

* * *

**- Chapitre 2 -**

Je ne me rappelle pas m'être endormie mais je sus que j'avais bien dormi. Tout mon corps me faisait souffrir, y compris mon coeur. J'entrouvris les yeux pour voir qu'Alice avait tenu parole. Elle était toujours allongée au même endroit qu'elle l'avait été au cours de la nuit précédente.

"Bonjour!" me dit-elle avec un sourire éblouissant. "Je sais que tu as faim. J'attendais que tu te réveilles avant de descendre te préparer quelque chose." Elle tendit une main minuscule pour tirer légèrement sur ma couverture.

Je grognai et m'éclaircis la gorge. "Non, vraiment. Tu n'as pas à faire ça." Ma voix était douloureusement rauque.

Elle se redressa et bondit hors du lit. "Bella, descends dans 15 minutes."

Je renonçai à refuser et hochai la tête avant qu'elle ne referme la porte derrière elle. "Merci," chuchotai-je en sachant qu'elle m'entendrait. J'entendis son rire semblable à des clochettes résonner depuis en bas.

Je restai allongée là pendant quelques minutes avant de réaliser que j'avais besoin d'aller aux toilettes. Pieds nus, je me dirigeai vers la porte avant de réaliser que je pouvais entendre Carlisle et Esme discuter sur le balcon. Je retins mon souffle pour les entendre plus clairement.

"-aurait dû aller avec lui," grommelait Esme.

"S'il te plaît, mon amour. Tu sais que ça a été vraiment dur pour la famille. Il a décidé de partir, et Bella est comme une fille pour toi," répliqua la voix douce de Carlisle. Mon coeur se serra lorsque je réalisai qu'ils se disputaient à cause de moi.

"Edward était mon fils," répondit-elle sèchement "Pourquoi prends-tu toujours toutes les décisions importantes?"

"Encore ça? Esme, je t'en prie!" soupira-t-il. "Ce n'était pas ma décision à moi tout seul. Tu le sais sûrement. Tu m'en veux depuis des décennies maintenant, mais tu ne m'en as pas encore parlé."

"De quoi parles-tu?" lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton accusateur.

Il eut un petit rire sans joie. "Tu pense que je ne sais pas ce que tu ressens? Alors que nous vivons avec un télépathe et une voyante? Ils m'ont dit que tu n'étais pas heureuse. Alice m'a dit plus d'une fois qu'elle t'avait vu partir. Et pourtant, tu te sers de Bella comme d'un catalyseur à ton malheur. Prends-toi en à moi, Esme."

"Très bien. Je ne suis pas heureuse, Carlisle," dit-elle simplement. "Ça fait longtemps que je ne le suis plus."

Il y eut un moment de silence. "D'accord, pourquoi? Dis-le moi pour qu'on puisse remédier à ça," lui répondit-il doucement.

Mon coeur se serra parce que je savais comment ça allait se finir pour le pauvre Carlisle.

"Tu m'as transformé et au début, je t'en étais reconnaissante. J'avais perdu mon bébé, mais gagné l'éternité avec un homme formidable. Puis j'ai réalisé que je n'aurais jamais d'autres enfants. Et que je ne verrais jamais mon bébé dans l'après-vie non plus. Comment as-tu pu m'empêcher de jamais revoir mon bébé? Parce que tu dois toujours prendre toutes les décisions toi-même. C'est toujours toi, Carlisle. Je t'aime, tu es un homme formidable, mais c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Je vais rejoindre notre fils. Cela étant, s'il me considère toujours comme un membre de sa famille."

Je relâchai le souffle que j'avais retenu et tanguai légèrement. J'avais retenu ma respiration trop longtemps et ma vision s'était assombrie. "Ugh," gémis-je en fermant les yeux et en voyant des étoiles. J'entendis un petit bruit, et avant que je ne puisse toucher le sol, Carlisle avait ouvert la porte de la chambre et m'avait attrapé. Je restai dans ses bras, pressée contre son torse de marbre, complètement immobile. Mon coeur battait la chamade alors que ma vision commençait à s'éclaircir.

"Bella?" m'appela-t-il d'une voix apaisante. "Je suis désolé, tu n'aurais pas dû entendre cette conversation." Je fermai les yeux, les dissimulant à son magnifique regard inquiet.

Je haletai lorsqu'un sanglot m'échappa. "Je ne fais que vous compliquer la vie." Je tendis la main pour caresser son visage parfait. "Vous êtes parfait, Carlisle, et à cause de moi, vous avez perdu votre fils et votre femme." Des larmes s'échappèrent de mes yeux malgré moi. Je me dégageai de son étreinte de fer et allai m'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Il m'y rejoignit et s'assit à côté de moi.

"Ma chère enfant, Esme voulait me quitter depuis quelques temps," chuchota-t-il en faisant tourner son alliance autour de son doigt. "Depuis des décennies, en fait. Elle et moi n'étions ensemble que parce que nous voulions les mêmes choses. Ça n'est pas toujours suffisant pour être heureux."

Je secouai la tête furieusement. "Elle est votre âme-soeur."

Il rigola. "Je l'aime. Mais elle n'est pas mon âme-soeur." Je restai immobile pendant un moment avant qu'il ne continue. "Le départ d'Edward n'est pas de ta faute non plus. Il a toujours fait comme il voulait. Il est déjà partis avant, et il reviendra," m'assura-t-il.

Je grimaçai à ses mots. Je voulais croire qu'il voulait dire pendant que je serais toujours vivante, mais j'étais sûre qu'il voulait dire après ma mort. Je relevai les yeux vers Carlisle pour découvrir qu'il fixait la porte.

"Elle est partie," chuchota-t-il. Il déglutit difficilement et enroula ses longs doigts autour de ma main. "De sombres moments sont à venir pour toi et moi. Mais ça s'améliorera, ma chère Bella. Je te l'assure." Il me fit un sourire forcé et je réalisai à quel point il souffrait. Son inquiétude pour moi, cependant, le poussait à afficher un masque de courage.

Je me levai du lit et me plaçai devant lui avant de me pencher pour enrouler mes bras autour de son cou glacé. Il hésita un moment avant de me retourner mon étreinte. Ses bras s'enroulèrent doucement autour de ma taille et il m'attira vers lui. Il sanglota, et je pleurai avec lui. Aimer quelqu'un qui ne ressentait pas la même chose était la plus grande erreur au monde.

Je glissai mes doigts dans ses cheveux soyeux alors qu'on pleurait ensemble. Son visage était enfouis dans le creux de ma gorge et ses doigts étaient enroulés autour de ma taille. Je m'accrochai à lui tout aussi désespérément en souhaitant que les choses reviennent à la normale.

Il nous fallut du temps avant d'arrêter de pleurer. Ses mains dessinaient de petits cercles sur mon dos. Il se recula légèrement jusqu'à ce que son visage ne soit qu'à quelques millimètres du mien. Il déposa un petit baiser sur ma joue gauche avant de se reculer complètement. "Merci, Bella," me dit-il avec un sourire triste.

Je reculai, cessant tout contact entre nous. "Carlisle, si je pouvais vous épargner cette douleur, je le ferais."

Il me fit un minuscule sourire. "Je sais." Je hochai silencieusement la tête avant de quitter la pièce et de descendre. Après une brève minute d'humanité, j'entrai dans la cuisine pour trouver quatre vampires assis à table. Leurs expressions étaient encore plus sombres que celles de la veille. Je remarquai que mon petit déjeuner était gardé au chaud dans le micro-onde et allai le chercher avant d'aller m'asseoir avec le reste de la famille.

Je mangeai lentement mes toasts, ma faim était la seule raison pour laquelle j'essayai de me nourrir. Mon estomac se serra pour marquer son refus et j'abandonnai.

"Je n'ai pas vu sa décision," dit doucement Alice. Les yeux de tout le monde se posèrent sur elle avant de se détourner à nouveau. "Je m'inquiétais tellement de ce qu'Edward allait faire que je n'ai juste...pas vu ça."

Rosalie soupira. "Si tu surveilles trop de choses à la fois, c'est obligé que tu finisses par faire une erreur. En plus, tu nous as dit plus d'une fois qu'elle avait l'intention de partir."

Alice secoua rapidement la tête. "Ça ne compte pas. J'aurais pu le prévenir." Elle se lécha les lèvres et ferma les yeux, pour essayer sans doute de voir si elle avait loupé quelque chose d'autre en plus du départ d'Esme.

Je me levai et vidai mon assiette dans la poubelle avant de laver mes couverts et de les mettre à égoutter. Je me détournai ensuite de l'évier pour trouver tout le monde dans la même position que quand je m'étais levée. "On doit rester forts pour lui. On doit être là pour lui," chuchotai-je.

Tout le monde hocha la tête, sauf Alice qui avait toujours les yeux fermés. Soudainement, ses yeux dorés s'écarquillèrent et se posèrent sur moi. L'expression de surprise sur son visage me fit me demander ce qu'elle avait vu. J'envisageai brièvement qu'elle ait vu Edward revenir, mais même son retour n'expliquerait pas une telle pure surprise sur son visage.

"Qu'y-a-t'il, Alice?" demandai-je alors que mon coeur commençait à battre la chamade.

Elle força son visage à reprendre une expression neutre. "Je suis heureuse qu'on soit resté. Je vois tout le monde surmonter cette épreuve." Emmett eut un petit rire incrédule. Elle se tourna vers lui et sourit. "Non, vraiment. Bien sûr, Esme et Edward vont nous manquer, mais tout ira bien."

Carlisle entra dans la cuisine et s'appuya contre le même comptoir que moi. Un petit sourire jouait sur ses lèvres.

Alice rigola. "Tout ira bien," répéta-t-elle.

* * *

Alice attendit jusqu'à quinze heure avant de me ramener chez moi. Pour des raisons évidentes, on avait pas été en cours et on ne voulait pas que Charlie le découvre. Je la remerçiai une dernière fois avant de sortir de sa voiture, et elle me répondit qu'elle m'aimait. J'entrai chez moi et prit une profonde inspiration. J'étais seule.

Chez les Cullen, il m'était facile de croire qu'Edward allait revenir. Peut-être qu'inconsciemment, je pensais juste que j'allais passer du temps avec sa famille jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre. Ce n'était pas le cas, cependant. Je devais être forte pour eux. Carlisle avait tellement perdu que la moindre des choses que je pouvais faire, c'était d'être bonne pour eux. Je passerais ma tristesse sous silence et deviendrais plus indépendante. Je ferais de mon mieux pour être une aide notable pour leur famille au lieu d'être un fardeau.

J'allai dans la cuisine et commençai à fouiller dans les armoires et le frigo pour trouver de quoi préparer à dîner pour Charlie. Je lui dirais ce que Carlisle m'avait dit de lui dire. Je ferais de mon mieux pour m'assure que mon père n'en veuille pas aux Cullen.

Un peu plus tard, je sortis mon hachis parmentier du four à l'instant même où Charlie passait le pas de la porte. "Hey, Bells," me dit-il en posant sa veste, ses clés et son holster sur la table.

"Hey." J'attrapai tout ce qu'il venait de poser et allai les ranger à leur place. Charlie s'éclaircit la gorge en me voyant aussi irritée. "Le dîner est prêt," lui dis-je simplement.

Il s'installa à table et je le servis avant de me servir. "Fais attention, ça sort à peine du four," le prévins-je.

Il hocha la tête et souffla sur sa purée brûlante. "Comment s'est passée ta soirée pyjama chez Alice?" me demanda-t-il.

Je me léchai les lèvres. "Ce n'était pas vraiment une soirée pyjama. Edward n'est pas partit camper," lui dis-je tout en restant dans le vague. Lorsque je réalisai que le visage de Charlie était entrain de devenir violet sous l'effet de la colère, je décidai de continuer. "Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, papa. Il n'est pas resté...Il est partit, en fait."

Les sourcils de Charlie se haussèrent sous l'effet de la confusion. "Je ne comprend pas. Pourrais-tu m'expliquer ce que tu veux dire, s'il te plaît?"

Je soupirai. "Edward m'a attendu chez lui pour me dire qu'il partait. Il veut retrouver ses parents biologiques à Chicago. Je voulais aller avec lui, papa." Je m'éclaircis la gorge alors que mes yeux se remplissaient de larmes. "Il a dit que c'était immensément personnel. S'il les trouve, il ne reviendra pas."

Charlie resta silencieux sous l'effet du choc pendant un moment. "Est-ce que ça va?" me demanda-t-il lentement.

"Oui," mentis-je. "Je comprends pourquoi il veut faire ça. Je me sens juste mal pour Carlisle. Lui et Esme se sont séparés hier. Edward ne le savait pas lorsqu'il a décidé de partir."

Charlie arrêta de se goinfrer pendant un moment. "Il a perdu sa femme et son fils le même jour?" me demanda-t-il parce qu'il savait exactement ce que ça faisait. "C'est pas facile," conclut-il simplement.

Je secouai la tête. "Non, en effet. Edward est parti et j'ai passé la nuit avec le reste de la famille. C'était dur pour eux. Pour moi," finis-je honnêtement. "Esme est partie ce matin. A cause du stress je suppose. C'était la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase."

"Ben, soit là pour Alice," me dit-il sévèrement. "Elle est si...heureuse. Je ne voudrais pas que ça change. Vous avez besoin l'une de l'autre. S'ils ont besoin de quoi que ce soit, dis au Dr. Cullen que je ferais de mon mieux pour les aider." Il planta sa fourchette dans sa nourriture alors que je hochai la tête. "C'est le genre de chose qui n'arrive qu'aux bonnes familles. Aux hommes bons," finit-il, plus pour lui-même que pour moi.

Le reste du dîner se passa dans un silence gêné. Charlie n'arrêtait pas de marmonner des trucs sur les femmes indignes, et je me sentis soudainement très mal pour Carlisle. Je savais que Charlie allait avoir une 'conversation' avec lui sur les femmes qui ne sont pas dignes de confiance. J'avais entendu mon père en parler des milliers de fois avec des hommes qui se séparaient de leurs femmes. Il était évident que mon père était encore aigri.

Après avoir nettoyé la cuisine, je pris une longue douche et portai une attention toute particulière à tout ce qui avait été négligé au cours des derniers jours. Je rasai tout ce qui devait être raser, me fit un masque exfoliant, recouvris mon corps de lotion hydratante avant d'aller dans ma chambre. Ce ne fut qu'une fois que je fermai la porte que je réalisa que tout ce qu'Edward m'avait jamais offert avait disparu. Il avait clairement tout pris, ou jeté. Les photos, le cd qu'il m'avait donné. _Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé._

Je frissonnai et m'agrippais l'estomac en repensant aux mots qu'il m'avait dit. Un sanglot m'échappa et je me servis de mes propres mains pour me garder entière. Je devais apprendre à être forte. Pour les Cullen.

* * *

La semaine suivante se déroula lentement et douloureusement. Mes nuits furent passées à me tourner et à me retourner dans mon lit, souhaitant plus que tout être réconfortée par des bras froids et puissants. J'avais d'horrible cauchemars où je me voyais avec Edward, incapable de le retenir lorsqu'il disparaissait. Ça m'arriva trois nuits de suite, avant que je ne me réveille, au cours de la quatrième nuit, réconfortée par des bras froids. Alice repoussa mes cheveux de mon visage et me dit à quel point j'étais forte. Je ne m'en rappelai pas.

J'avais décidé que j'avais besoin de me trouver un travail, mais il y avait très peu d'options à Forks. Je pourrai travailler au Lodge, chez Newton, ou à l'hôpital. Je décidai que je voulais aider les gens et essayer de surmonter mon dégoût du sang.

Après l'école, je roulai donc jusqu'à l'hôpital et me garai à côté de la Mercedes lustrée de Carlisle. Je souris sur tout le trajet me menant à l'accueil.

"Bonjour, je m'appelle Bella Swan. Je me demandais si je pourrais déposer ma candidature?" marmonnai-je nerveusement.

"La fille du Chef! Oh, c'est formidable," me dit-elle avec un sourire joyeux. "Laissez-moi juste aller chercher un questionnaire, bien que je ne pense pas vraiment que vous en aurez besoin!" me dit-elle avec un sourire amusé.

Je haussai mes épaules tout en plongeant mes mains dans mes poches pour y trouver un stylo. Après avoir remplis le questionnaire, je le relus pour m'assurer que toutes mes informations étaient correctes. Je lui rendis ensuite ma candidature et elle me fit un large sourire.

"Si vous voulez bien attendre un moment, ma chérie, je suis sûre qu'il vous recevra immédiatement."

Je hochai la tête. "Ce serait parfait, en fait." Elle s'éloigna dans le couloir principal et je m'installai dans la salle d'attente jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un appelle mon nom.

"Mademoiselle Swan?" m'appela la réceptionniste.

Je me levai rapidement et perdis presque l'équilibre. "Il vous attend. Son bureau est au bout du couloir, la dernière porte à gauche."

"Merci," souris-je avant de pousser les portes pour traverser le couloir immaculé. J'arrivai devant la porte et pris une profonde inspiration, tout en souhaitant ne pas louper mon entretien.

Je toquai à la porte avec hésitation; elle s'ouvrit immédiatement et des yeux ambrés me regardèrent avec amusement. Avais-je été assez stupide pour ne pas réaliser que ce serait lui qui m'embaucherait?

"Bella," me salua sa voix chantante. "Je t'en pris." Il me fit un sourire amusé alors qu'il s'effaçait et m'invitait à entrer d'un élégant geste de la main.

Je trébuchai devant lui et rougis furieusement. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je n'avais jamais envisagé ce scénario.

Je m'assis sur la chaise placée devant son bureau alors que Carlisle choisissait de s'appuyer contre, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de sa blouse.

"Tu veux travailler ici?" me demanda-t-il simplement.

"Je pense que ça me ferait du bien, Carlisle. Je dois sortir de chez moi. Je veux aider les gens. Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose que je puisse faire." Mes yeux croisèrent les siens et l'expression sur son visage me fit rougir. Son regard fier se détourna de moi et un petit sourire apparut sur son visage. "Il y aura du sang, parfois," me dit-il finalement.

Je hochai rapidement la tête. "Je le sais bien. Je ne peux pas promettre de réussir à gérer ça au début. Pouvez-vous me dire sans mentir que je serais la seule employée à ne pas supporter la vue du sang?" lui demandai-je. "En plus, j'ai mon diplôme de Premier Secours. Je pourrais aider."

Il s'assit sur la chaise à côté de la mienne. "Bella, j'adorerais que tu viennes travailler avec moi." Il baissa légèrement la tête et se frotta les mains, mais ne dit rien d'autre.

Je tendis la main pour attraper la sienne. "Mais?" suggérai-je doucement.

Ses yeux restèrent posés sur nos mains pendant un moment avant de voyager vers mon visage. Il haussa les sourcils et sourit. "Non, pas de 'mais'. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir. C'est juste que..." Il se recula et retira sa main de la mienne. "Tu seras le premier membre de la famille à faire carrière dans la médecine comme moi." Il sourit et détourna le regard, et je sus que s'il avait été humain, il aurait rougi.

J'éclatai de rire, incapable de retenir les gloussements qui m'échappèrent. "Vraiment? C'est de ça qu'il s'agit? Vous...avez un moment 'Mon-enfant-est-le-premier-de-la-classe'?" Je gloussai à nouveau tout en rougissant à cause de mon éclat. Il sourit aussi et son visage se détendit clairement. Il étudia mon visage pendant un moment.

"C'est formidable de te voir rire à nouveau," mentionna-t-il sur le ton de la conversation. Je grimaçai légèrement avant de hocher la tête.

"Vous savez, c'est formidable pour moi de rire," souris-je, et je réalisai que ça m'était plus facile maintenant.

"Ce n'était pas vraiment un moment 'Mon-enfant-est-le-premier-de-la-classe' non plus. C'est... En fait, c'est assez dur à expliquer." Il haussa les épaules. "Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi, Bella. Pour nous," se corrigea-t-il.

J'avalais ma salive. "Vous aussi vous comptez beaucoup pour moi." Je rougis. "Vous tous."

Ses yeux soutinrent les miens pendant un moment avant qu'il ne se lève. "Viens demain après les cours. Je suis sûr qu'Alice aura vu cet entretien. Passe à la maison, elle aura des tenues stériles et tout le nécessaire pour toi. Je serais à la maison après dix-neuf heures ce soir, et je pourrais te montrer quelques gestes basiques. D'accord?"

Je lui fis un large sourire, me sentant très excitée d'avoir l'emploi. Je me levai et me jetai dans ses bras, couinant doucement. "Merci, Carlisle! Oui! Merci!" Il enroula doucement ses bras autour de moi en rigolant de mon excitation.

"Tout pour toi, ma chère Bella," me souffla sa voix de velours. Je fis un pas en arrière et hochai joyeusement la tête.

"Je vous verrai plus tard, alors. Merci encore," rougis-je.

Il sourit alors que je refermai la porte de son bureau derrière moi. Je fermai brièvement les yeux en me demandant dans quel guêpier je venais de me fourrer.

* * *

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur : **Piebald46

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Piebald46. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**Okay, j'ai décidé de tenter le coup avec la page FaceBook! Vous m'y trouverez sous le nom Saw Trombone et il y a un lien direct vers la page sur mon profil! On va voir ce que ça va donner!**

* * *

**- Chapitre 3 -**

Je décidai de faire exactement ce que Carlisle m'avait dit de faire, et je partis directement pour leur magnifique demeure. Je me garai dans leur allée et fut accueillie par Alice sautillant sous le porche. Je souris et sortis de ma camionnette, et lorsque je me tournai, elle était déjà près de moi. "Oh!" m'exclamai-je, surprise.

"Désolée!" me dit-elle de sa voix chantante. "C'est formidable, Bella! Oh, t'as même pas idée!" Elle se balança sur ses talons et attrapa mon poignet pour me traîner dans la maison. "Je t'ai tout acheté! Des tenues d'hôpital de toutes les couleurs, un stéthoscope, un sphygmomanomètre, un-"

"Un quoi?" l'interrompis-je, abasourdie.

"Un sphygmomanomètre. Tu sais, pour la pression sanguine?" me demanda-t-elle en m'entraînant vers...la chambre d'Edward?

"Tu veux dire un tensiomètre?" lui demandai-je distraitement tout en essayant de la freiner. Je n'étais pas prête à aller dans sa chambre.

"Ne t'inquiète pas. Sa chambre est à moi maintenant. Je me suis dit que ça te mettrait mal à l'aise si on te donnait sa chambre donc tu peux avoir la mienne. Oh, et oui. Un tensiomètre. Le terme technique est sphygmomanomètre."

"Alice. Je ne veux pas ta chambre. Je ne veux pas sa chambre. Je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir une chambre ici," balbutiai-je alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte de- sa chambre.

Elle ne plaisantait pas quand elle m'avait dit que c'était sa chambre à elle maintenant. Ma mâchoire tomba lorsque j'entrai lentement dans la pièce. Sa moquette dorée avait été remplacée par un magnifique parquet clair. Ses murs blancs étaient désormais d'un vert menthe. Ça ne ressemblait plus du tout à la chambre d'Edward. Je sentis ma gorge se serrer légèrement.

"Et toutes ses affaires?" réussis-je à demander.

"Oh, on les a mis dans un garde-meuble. On a de nombreux garde-meubles. Carlisle n'arrive pas à se débarrasser de ses antiquités," me répondit-elle nonchalamment.

"Ça ne ressemble même plus à sa chambre," chuchotai-je alors que mes yeux sur l'énorme lit qui trônait au milieu de la pièce.

"Ben tant mieux. C'est ma chambre. Oh, et celle de Jasper aussi, bien sûr," me dit-elle en me faisant un petit sourire coupable. Je reniflai.

"Ouais, ça ressemble vraiment au genre de chambre dans lequel Jasper se sent à l'aise," dis-je sarcastiquement.

"Bella."

"Désolée."

"Viens voir ta chambre," couina-t-elle joyeusement après avoir attrapé un sac blanc sur son lit.

Je ne pus pas l'empêcher de me traîner dans ce qui semblait désormais être ma chambre chez les Cullen. Elle se positionna devant moi et se balança sur ses talons. "Je sais que tu vas adorer," me promit-elle en ouvrant la porte.

"Oh," chuchotai-je, émerveillée. C'était absolument parfait. Beaucoup trop, comme à l'habitude d'Alice, mais parfait tout de même. Les murs étaient peints d'un orange automnal et les meubles étaient en acajous. Le sol était recouvert d'un parquet en bois de trois différents tons. Le lit ressemblait à celui d'Alice et était recouvert de coussins marrons et oranges. Ça me rappelait tout ce que j'aimais à Phoenix. Ce fut à ce moment-là que mes yeux se posèrent sur mon bureau qui était recouvert de cactus. Je lui fis un sourire reconnaissant. Ça avait été son but.

"Merci, Alice."

"Oh, Bella! Je te l'avais dit!" gloussa-t-elle en me serrant dans ses bras. Elle dansa jusqu'à mon armoire et l'ouvrit. Elle était pleine de vêtements et je soupirai.

"Bella, ça t'évitera de devoir constamment ramener des affaires de chez Charlie," m'expliqua-t-elle.

"C'est quoi ça?" demandai-je prudemment en regardant l'immense sac blanc qu'elle avait prit dans la chambre d'Edwa- sa chambre.

"Des trucs d'infirmière!" s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement en sautant sur le lit et en fouillant dans le sac.

"Je ne suis pas une infirmière, je vais probablement rien faire d'autre que de changer des draps," essayai-je de plaisanter, ce qui me gagna un regard noir.

"T'es pas encore une infirmière," me répondit-elle vaguement.

"Voici ton sphygmomanomètre," me dit-elle en posant un simple tensiomètre sur le lit. "Et ton stéthoscope," sourit-elle joyeusement en me tendant un stéthoscope rose.

Je souris et l'attrapai. "Merci, c'est génial," marmonnai-je avec embarras.

"On voulait faire ça pour toi, Bella. Tu n'as aucune raison de te sentir coupable," essaya-t-elle de me dire.

"Il ne reste que des chaussons anti-dérapants et des tenues dans le sac," me dit-elle en me tendant une petite boîte. "Ça t'aidera," m'assura-t-elle.

J'attrapai la boîte à contre-coeur et l'ouvrit. C'était une montre d'infirmière blanche, dont la trotteuse était rouge. Je soufflai. "Tu es parfaite," marmonnai-je en serrant son corps de pierre dans mes bras.

Elle gloussa. "Carlisle va te montrer comment t'en servir." Un sourire satisfait apparut brièvement sur son visage avant qu'elle ne se reprenne.

Je hochai la tête et posai la boîte sur ma nouvelle commode. "Il me l'a dit. Il termine à dix-neuf heures."

Ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague. "En fait, il sera à la maison dans 13 minutes. Il a fini plus tôt." Elle bondit sur ses pieds et ouvrit la porte. "Je lui dirai où tu es." Elle me sourit et me fit un clin d'oeil avant de partir.

Je soupirai et fit lentement le tour de la...ma...chambre. Elle était magnifique, ça c'était sûr. J'ouvris le premier tiroir de la commode et soufflai avec embarras en voyant tous les strings, shorty en soie et soutiens-gorges qui y étaient rangés. Mes joues s'enflammèrent et je fermai brusquement le tiroir. J'ouvris le second et y trouvai le même genre de choses, des pyjamas provoquant. Il y avait quelques pantalons en soie qui n'étaient pas aussi horribles que ça. Bon sang, à quoi pensait-elle? Je ne montrerais ces tenues à personne donc quel était l'intérêt? Je secouai la tête et refermai le tiroir.

Tous les autres tiroirs étaient remplis de vêtements. La plupart n'était même pas à mon goût. J'étais entrain de regonfler mes coussins lorsque quelqu'un toqua à ma porte.

"C'est ouvert," appelai-je.

Carlisle sourit. Ses yeux voyagèrent autour de la pièce et son sourire s'élargit. "J'aime bien," dit-il simplement.

Je haussai légèrement les épaules. "Je pourrais porter une tenue différente chaque jour pendant un an."

Il rigola doucement en refermant la porte derrière lui. "Eh bien, tu connais Alice." Il sourit et attrapa mon stéthoscope. "Si tu veux, je pourrais te montrer quelques gestes de base." Il me regarda et ses yeux dorés étincelèrent.

"Ouais. Bien sûr," soufflai-je. Je me dirigeai vers lui et me hissai sur mon lit. Je tapotai ensuite l'espace à côté de moi et il me fit un petit sourire avant de s'asseoir à côté de moi sur mon gigantesque lit.

Je me rapprochai de lui pour qu'on se retrouve assis en indien l'un en face de l'autre et que nos genoux se touchent. C'était un peu gênant.

"Ça va être un peu gênant," remarqua-t-il. Je ris bruyamment lorsqu'il exprima à voix haute ce que je pensais tout bas.

"Je sais," gloussai-je.

Il me fit un sourire amusé. "Je veux dire que ce sera difficile parce que tu vas devoir prendre ta propre tension artérielle. Je n'ai pas de rythme cardiaque," me rappela-t-il et je rougis.

"Oh bien sûr." Je hochai la tête, embarrassée.

"Le bon point cependant, sera que je peux entendre ton coeur battre sans le stéthoscope donc je peux te dire ce que tu devrais remarquer. Tu comprends?"

Je hochai à nouveau la tête et il plaça le stéthoscope sur mes oreilles et le sphygmomanomètre autour de mon bras gauche. "A chaque fois que le coeur bat, la pression dans les artères augmente. A chaque fois que le coeur se relâche, la pression diminue," m'expliqua-t-il en plaçant le stéthoscope au creux de mon coude. Instantanément, j'entendis mon coeur battre calmement.

Sa main froide effleura ma main tendue, la faisant atterrir sur ses jambes. Mon visage s'enflamma instantanément. Je rougis encore plus lorsque mon coeur s'emballa. Il me fit un léger sourire amusé et je réalisai que lui aussi avait conscience de mon coeur battant la chamade.

"Donc, il y a deux mesures à prendre: la pression maximale au moment de la contraction du coeur, appelée la 'systole'; et la pression minimale au moment du relâchement du coeur, appelée la 'diastole'," continua-t-il de sa voix de velours. Je hochai la tête et me penchai vers lui.

"Quand on prend la tension artérielle de quelqu'un, on dit, par exemple, "12/8", c'est les deux chiffres correspondant à la pression systolique suivie de la pression diastolique. Ça veut dire que quand le coeur bat, la pression est de 12 centimètres de Mercure, et quand le coeur se relâche, la pression est de 8 centimètres de Mercure. Pour prendre ta tension ou celle de quelqu'un d'autre, presse rapidement la poire jusqu'à ce que l'aiguille indique environ 3 centimètres de Mercure de plus que ta pression systolique. Si tu ne connais pas ta pression systolique, prends 18. Le tensiomètre devrait être serré et ton bras pourrait être endormi," m'expliqua-t-il en pressant la poire jusqu'à ce que mon bras me donne, en effet, l'impression de s'endormir.

"C'est ce qui m'arrive," lui dis-je d'une voix misérable. Il rigola.

"Maintenant, appuie sur la valve de relâchement de l'air," m'expliqua-t-il en me montrant un petit bouton. "Fais-le lentement, pour ne relâcher que 2 à 4 millimètres de Mercure par seconde."

J'appuyai légèrement sur la valve et regardai le brassard.

"Tu ne devrais rien entendre." Je hochai la tête pour lui indiquer qu'il avait raison. "Si tu entendais quelque chose, tu devrais pomper la poire jusqu'à ce que tu n'entendes plus rien. Maintenant, tu entends ce battement?"

Je hochai à nouveau la tête en entendant mon coeur battre. "C'est ta pression systolique. Tu vois où est l'aiguille?"

"Ouais, 12?" lui demandai-je pour être sûre. Il sourit et hocha la tête. "Oui. Maintenant ton coeur s'est arrêté. Où était l'aiguille quand il s'est arrêté?" me questionna-t-il.

"8?" demandai-je, incertaine. Il rigola doucement.

"Oui, en effet. Maintenant tu peux relâcher l'air plus rapidement en appuyant sur la valve."

Je le fis et le brassard se vida. Je gémis de plaisir en sentant le sang recommencer à circuler dans mes veines.

"Donc 12/8? C'est bon?"

Il sourit. "Bella, c'est parfait."

Je rougis à nouveau et entendis mon coeur s'emballer. Je grognai et enlevai mon stéthoscope de mes oreilles et mon tensiomètre de mon bras. "Je m'entraînerais plus tard," promis-je.

"Tout ira bien. Je voulais juste te montrer ce qu'il faut faire avant que tu ne viennes travailler demain. Tu t'entraîneras sur quelques patients sous ma supervision."

"Merci encore, Carlisle." Je rougis encore plus lorsque je remarquai que ma main était toujours posée sur sa jambe et que sa main la maintenait toujours en place là.

Il sursauta légèrement lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte et descendis du lit en un clin d'oeil. Je baissai la tête et me remis debout aussi.

"Comment..." commença-t-il. "Bella, comment vas-tu?" me demanda-t-il et je sus exactement ce qu'il voulait savoir. La douleur familière dans ma poitrine se réveilla légèrement.

"Il me manque," répondis-je honnêtement. "C'est comme si quelqu'un creusait un trou dans ma poitrine quand je pense à lui. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si vous étiez tous partis avec lui." Je ne savais absolument pas pourquoi ma bouche bougeait. Carlisle avait un don pour me forcer à lui dire la vérité sans même essayer. "Et vous?" lui demandai-je sur le même ton.

"Honnêtement, je ressens exactement la même chose que toi." Il me fit un sourire triste. "Je me demande souvent si elle pense à moi. Si elle pense à la famille."

Je plissai légèrement les yeux. "J'espère qu'ils pensent à nous. On sera heureux, Carlisle. Je...je le sais."

Il rigola. "Oh non, une autre Alice alors?" plaisanta-t-il.

Je grimaçai. "Non, il n'y a rien de spécial chez moi. Promis."

"C'est une promesse qui est déjà rompue," marmonna-t-il. Je penchai la tête sur le côté et il haussa un sourcil. "Alice est entrain de te préparer à dîner." Son nez se fronça légèrement. "Du poulet, je pense."

Je gloussai. "Vous pouvez sentir le poulet qu'elle cuisine à travers toute la maison?" lui demandai-je, émerveillée.

Il me fit un immense sourire fier. "Elle vient juste de le déballer. Elle n'a pas encore commencé à le préparer."

Ma mâchoire tomba. "Oh. Alors je ferais mieux d'aller l'aider."

Il rigola à nouveau. "Elle dit qu'elle n'a pas besoin de ton aide."

"Uhg! Les vampires!" grognai-je en passant à côté de lui. "Merci de m'avoir aidé."

Ses yeux brillèrent. "Tout pour toi, Bella."

* * *

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur : **Piebald46

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Piebald46. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**- Chapitre 4 -**

Alice me prépara un poulet Alfredo parfait que je mangeai presque en entier. J'attrapai ensuite un uniforme vert émeraude, avec des chaussons noirs; mon stéthoscope et mon tensiomètre et les jetai dans mon sac à dos pour pouvoir me changer le lendemain après les cours.

J'avais hâte de rentrer et de dire à mon père que j'avais un nouveau travail. Je savais que ça lui ferait plaisir, et je savais aussi que je n'avais guère été plaisante au cours de la dernière semaine. Je rentrais sur les coups de dix-neuf heures et servis le reste de poulet Alfredo qu'Alice avait préparé à mon père.

"Je me suis trouvé un travail aujourd'hui," dis-je sur un ton légèrement vantard.

Il avala sa bouchée. "Vraiment? Où?" me demanda-t-il avec la bouche à nouveau pleine.

Je lui fis une grimace à laquelle il répondit par un haussement d'épaules. "A l'hôpital. Je vais être aide-soignante, je suppose."

"A l'hôpital?" me questionna-t-il lentement. "Bella, il va y avoir du sang là-bas."

Je ris. "Carlisle m'a dit la même chose."

"Oh, c'est le Dr. Cullen qui t'a donné ton travail alors?" me demanda-t-il. Son visage s'assombrit juste un peu.

"Ouais, il va m'entraîner demain. Je dois y aller juste après les cours." J'attrapai son assiette désormais vide et commençai à la laver. "J'ai juste... Je pense que je veux aider les gens, papa."

Je plaçai son assiette sur l'égouttoir avant de me tourner pour lui faire face. "Bells, je pense que c'est une excellente idée. Bon sang, essayes alors. Tu diras au père d'Edward de veiller sur toi cependant."

Je grimaçai en entendant ses mots. "Carlisle prendra soin de moi," le corrigeai-je.

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent. "Oh! J'ai presque oublié de te dire. Billy vient demain soir. On va regarder le match. Il prendra Jacob avec lui. Ce garçon a demandé de tes nouvelles," me dit-il d'une voix légèrement suggestive.

"Papa...juste...non." Je ne pouvais même pas réfléchir aux meilleurs mots pour protester.

"Je ne dis pas que tu dois te marier avec lui, mais c'est un bon gamin." Il haussa les épaules. "Un peu jeune, bien sûr, mais il prend bien soin de son père. C'est important, tu sais?"

Je hochai la tête à contre-coeur. "Ouais, je sais. C'est juste...que je sais pas jusqu'à quel heure Carlisle voudra que je reste demain."

"Ça me va. On sera vendredi de toute façons, donc vous pourrez rester debout jusqu'à minuit," raisonna-t-il. J'étais maudite si mon père essayait déjà de me trouver un nouveau petit ami.

"Okay, ben j'ai plein de devoirs à faire, donc je te verrais demain soir." Je lui fis un signe de la main avant de monter à l'étage. "Bonne nuit, papa."

"Bonne nuit, Bells," me répondit-il.

Cette nuit là, je fis d'étrange rêves qui me firent pleurer une bonne partie de la nuit. Cette fois, ce n'était pas seulement Edward qui me quittait mais toute la famille. Ça me brisait tellement le coeur que je pouvais à peine y penser

* * *

Ce fut difficile à l'école le jour suivant. Je suppose que j'avais l'air en meilleure forme vu qu'Alice s'était assurée que je mangeais convenablement. Mike Newton considéra que ça voulait dire que j'avais tout surmonté et m'avait déjà invité deux fois au cinéma. J'avais refusé les deux fois.

Finalement la journée toucha à sa fin, et je courus dans les toilettes pour enfiler ma tenue d'hôpital. J'étais incroyablement nerveuse et je savais que je n'avais aucune raison de l'être. Je m'attachai aussi les cheveux.

J'arrivai à l'hôpital peu après quinze heures, et fut accueillie par Carlisle qui m'attendait à la réception.

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent de fierté lorsqu'il me vit et il sourit. "J'adore absolument ça," me dit-il sérieusement. "Bella, voici pour toi." Il tendit la main et j'attrapai la petite carte blanche qui s'y trouvait. "C'est un pass magnétique. Tu en auras besoin pour aller dans certaines zones de l'hôpital. Tu la fais glisser dans la petite boîte noire et les portes s'ouvriront pour toi," m'expliqua-t-il alors que j'utilisai mon passe pour entrer dans la zone des chambres. Il me fit un peu visiter l'endroit et m'expliqua que la journée avait été calme jusque-là.

Je ris. "C'est Forks. Ça doit pas être très dur."

Il me fit un sourire légèrement moqueur. "Eh bien, la personne qui se blesse le plus est déjà ici," me dit-il d'une voix suggestive en me jetant un coup d'oeil.

"Hey!" protestai-je. "Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas dû venir ici."

Il rigola. "Oui, je suppose que tu as raison." Ses yeux se posèrent sur les portes menant aux urgences. "Je dois y aller, Bella. Si ça ne te dérange pas de changer les draps sales comme je te l'ai montré," me demanda-t-il.

Je hochai la tête. "Oui, bien sûr, pas de problèmes."

"Je te trouverais plus tard," me promit-il avant de se précipiter vers les portes.

Je m'occupai de tous les lits comme il me l'avait montré. Lorsque j'arrivais au dernier lit, je réalisai qu'une vieille dame y était allongée. "Oh, je suis désolée," marmonnai-je légèrement embarassée.

"Pas de problèmes, ma chérie." Elle me fit un sourire gêné. "Pourriez-vous être un amour et m'aider?" me demanda-t-elle doucement.

J'ouvris la bouche pour acquiescer avant de me demander si je ne devrais pas aller chercher une infirmière.

"J'ai juste froid, c'est tout," m'expliqua-t-elle.

"Oh! Bien sûr!" Je me dirigeai rapidement vers le placard pour attraper deux couvertures en coton blanc que je plaçai sur ses genoux."

"Ça va mieux?" demandai-je.

"Oui, c'est formidable, merci." Elle me fit un léger sourire. "C'est dur de vieillir. On ne peut pratiquement plus rien faire par soi-même. Mon cher Arthur s'est éteint le mois dernier et je ne peux rien faire sans lui," marmonna-t-elle avec tristesse. Mal à l'aise, je m'assis sur la chaise à côté de son lit.

"Que s'est-il passé?" demandai-je en parlant de la raison de sa présence ici.

Son visage ridé sembla confus pendant une minute avant qu'elle ne se rappelle. "Je suis tombée. Encore une fois." Elle détourna les yeux, comme si elle était embarrassée. "Arthur a toujours pris soin de moi, pendant les 53 ans où nous avons été mariés. Tout a disparu lorsqu'il est décédé. C'est comme si mon corps savait qu'il avait disparu et qu'il avait décidé d'abandonner aussi." Mon coeur se serra à ses mots. Elle avait trouvé son autre moitié et elle l'avait perdu, et même son corps le savait.

"Je suis désolée. Ça doit être terriblement difficile pour vous. Je n'arrive honnêtement pas à imaginer ce que ça ferait de perdre son âme-soeur comme ça." Ce fut à ce moment là que je compris. Edward n'était pas mon âme-soeur. Mon coeur souffrait de l'avoir perdu, mais je souffrais comme si je perdais n'importe quelle personne que j'aimais. J'étais toujours forte, mon coeur s'ouvrait toujours aux autres. Je n'étais pas stupide; je savais que cette vieille dame ne souffrait pas qu'à cause de Arthur, mais c'était difficile d'ignorer à quelle vitesse elle se déteriorait sans lui.

"Si jamais vous trouvez quelqu'un que vous aimez comme ça, vous devez vous assurer de vous accrocher à lui de toutes vos forces," m'expliqua-t-elle. "J'ai bien faillit ne pas épouser Arthur. En fait, j'étais fiancée à son frère," me chuchota-t-elle timidement. Je souris à sa timidité.

"Son frère?" demandai-je avec surprise. "Est-ce que ça n'a pas créé des problèmes lorsque vous avez réalisé que vous aimiez Arthur?"

Elle hocha la tête et tapa le lit de sa main flétrie. "Vous n'avez pas idée, ma chérie. J'ai presque failli abandonner. C'était il y a si longtemps. Il y a 53 ans, en fait," me répéta-t-elle. Je ne lui dis pas qu'elle me l'avait déjà expliqué. "Son frère et moi étions trop intenses. Notre mariage avait été arrangé et je le voyais comme mon protecteur. Je savais que je ne manquerais jamais de rien avec Larry. Puis j'ai rencontré Arthur et on se complétait. Il était gentil alors que Larry aimait le contrôle, il était plus mature et porté sur la famille que Larry, qui avait tendance à être un solitaire." Elle s'interrompit. "Ce que je veux dire, ma chérie, c'est que quand vous trouvez quelqu'un qui fait battre votre coeur de bonheur, et qui le fait se serrer de tristesse à l'idée qu'il ne soit pas dans votre vie...vous vous accrochez. Vous dîtes à cette personne que vous l'aimez. Vous vous accrochez à l'amour de votre vie. Arthur et moi avons été mariés pendant 53 ans, et vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer la douleur que nous avons provoqué à nos familles. Je n'échangerais mon amour pour lui contre rien au monde." Elle me fit un sourire rêveur.

Mon coeur s'emballa dans ma poitrine en entendant ses mots. "Je vous promets que je le ferais." Je hochai stupidement la tête avant de me lever. Au moment où je tournais les talons, j'entendis un bip strident m'indiquant que son coeur venait d'arrêter de battre. "Oh mon Dieu!" paniquai-je. Avant que je n'ai vraiment le temps de paniquer, Carlisle passa à côté de moi et attrapa son poignet pendant un moment avant de regarder l'infirmière. "Madame Beatty ne veut pas être réanimée, n'est-ce pas?" questionna-t-il.

L'infirmière jeta un coup d'oeil à la tablette placée au pied de son lit. "Oui, il semblerait."

Mon coeur s'emballa et ma vision s'assombrit. Je tanguai hors de la pièce et me laissai tomber sur une chaise dans la salle de repos des infirmières. Je vis quelque chose bouger du coin de l'oeil mais n'osai pas relever la tête. Je sentis des doigts froids s'enrouler autour de mon poignet et me tirer sur mes pieds. Je suivis stupidement le mouvement alors mes larmes m'empêchaient de voir où j'allais. Carlisle me fit asseoir sur une chaise dans son bureau et s'accroupit devant moi.

"Bella? Chérie? C'était son heure. Elle était malade," m'apaisa sa voix de velours.

Je sanglotai bruyamment avant d'enfouir mon visage dans mes mains. "Carlisle, c'est comme si elle savait quoi me dire. Ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre." Il enroula ses bras autour de moi et j'enfouis mon visage dans son cou et pleurai pour la pauvre Madame Beatty. Mes doigts agrippèrent sa chemise et je tirai de dessus, il comprit ce que je voulais et me serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras.

Carlisle soupira. "Je ne voulais pas que tu ais à faire face à ce genre de chose pour ton premier jour," m'expliqua-t-il.

Je me reculai légèrement, et mon visage ne fut qu'à quelques millimètres du sien. "Vous ne comprenez pas. Je suis si heureuse de l'avoir rencontré. Nous parlions d'âme-soeurs..." chuchotai-je.

Ses yeux se posèrent rapidement sur mes lèvres et il se recula légèrement. "J'ai entendu votre conversation. Je...comprend que tu penses que c'est le destin qui vous a fait vous concentrer. Je suis juste désolé qu'elle soit morte devant toi."

Je secouai la tête. "Ça ira. J'étais juste...surprise." Il sourit et tendit la main pour essuyer mes larmes. "Est-ce qu'elle avait des enfants?" demandai-je avec curiosité

Il secoua la tête. "D'après son dossier, elle a eu un cancer des ovaires quand elle était jeune. Elle a eu une hystérectomie et ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfants."

Je soufflai. "Elle trouve son âme-soeur et le destin décide qu'elle ne peut pas avoir d'enfants en échange."

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils. "Penses-tu vraiment que le destin soit aussi cruel?" me demanda-t-il avec incertitude.

"Le destin n'a été rien d'autre que cruel avec moi," répliquai-je. "Si vous étiez à sa place, et que votre histoire d'amour ruinerait toutes vos autres relations...comme celles avec votre famille...poursuivriez-vous cette relation?" demandai-je.

Ses sourcils se haussèrent. "Tu veux dire si je trouvais quelqu'un que ma famille n'approuvait pas, et qu'elle était en effet mon âme-soeur, ma bien-aimée...serais-je capable d'abandonner ma famille pour elle?"

Je hochai la tête et ses yeux pétillèrent. "Je n'en ai aucun doute. Si ma propre famille ne pouvait pas être heureuse pour moi, alors je pourrais continuer sans eux. Bien que je souhaite pouvoir avoir les deux." Il sourit légèrement. "Je ne peux pas vraiment savoir ce que je ferais jusqu'à ce que je sois dans cette situation, je suppose."

Je me léchai les lèvres. "Vous avez raison." Il enroula ses doigts élégants autour des miens et serra. Je souris légèrement et pressai mon front contre le sien. "Merci encore, Carlisle. Vous êtes mon sauveur," chuchotai-je.

Sa bouche s'étira et ses yeux couleur miel se fermèrent. "Tout comme toi, ma Bella." Son souffle frais effleura mon visage et je soupirai. Il déglutit avant de se reculer. "J'en ai fini pour ce soir. Voudrais-tu venir à la maison? Emmett a acheté une Wii pour jouer au bowling avec toi." On rigola tous les deux à cette idée.

Puis je me rappelai. "Je ne peux pas ce soir. Mon père a prévu quelque chose avec Billy et je suis forcée de passer la soirée avec son fils, Jake." Un sourire sarcastique apparut sur mon visage.

Sa mâchoire s'ouvrit et se referma. "Eh bien, tu nous manquera." Il se leva et m'offrit son bras. "Permets-moi de t'escorter jusqu'à à ta camionnette, alors?" me demanda-t-il sur un ton joueur.

Je souris et plaçai ma main au creux de son coude. "J'en serais enchantée. Merci."

On reçu quelques regards noirs de quelques infirmières sur notre trajet. Elles ne pouvaient pas comprendre la relation que j'entretenais avec Carlisle, et je me moquai de ce qu'elles pensaient.

On arriva sur le parking et il ralentit. "Que ferais-tu si tu étais à sa place? Serais-tu capable de surmonter la rage du frère pour être avec ton âme-soeur?" me demanda-t-il.

Je me tournai pour regarder l'expression impassible qui était apparue sur son visage. "Si je trouvais quelqu'un comme ça, je n'hésiterais pas," lui répondis-je sincèrement.

Il sourit. "Tu es forte, Bella. Bien plus forte que la plupart des gens."

J'eus un rire sans joie. "Oh oui. Je vous l'ai prouvé en craquant dès mon premier jour," lui dis-je sarcastiquement.

Il attrapa ma main. "Bella, je t'en prie." Ses yeux dorés croisèrent les miens et mon coeur s'emballa.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge avant de s'éloigner de moi. "Prends ta journée demain. Détends-toi. Si tu veux passer à la maison ce week-end, nous serons ravis de te voir."

Je rougis. "Je passerais probablement demain alors."

"A demain." Il me sourit avant d'ouvrir la portière de ma camionnette pour moi. Je rougis encore plus en voyant ses manières. Je montai et il ferma doucement la portière derrière moi. Je lui fis signe avant de démarrer mon véhicule. Si je ne me connaissais pas mieux, je penserais que j'avais un faible pour le docteur Carlisle Cullen.

* * *

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur : **Piebald46

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Piebald46. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

**- Chapitre 5 -**

Je me garai devant chez moi vers 20 heures 30 et soupirai en entendant des cris provenir de chez moi. Apparemment, les Cougars perdaient.

Je me précipitai vers la porte parce qu'à l'instant même où je sortis de ma camionnette, il commença à pleuvoir. Je grognai en entrant dans la maison. J'enlevai mon pull humide et l'essorai légèrement avant de l'accrocher dans le couloir. Je décidai ensuite que vu que j'avais réussi à entrer sans me faire remarquer, je prendrais un peu de temps pour commencer par me doucher afin de me détendre un peu.

J'attrapai des vêtements et pris une douche rapide en réfléchissant à ma découverte la plus récente. Carlisle.

Et le fait que je craquai complètement sur lui. Ugh. J'étais vraiment une adolescente.

Ma relation avec lui avait toujours été différente de ma relation avec les autres Cullen. Je m'étais toujours dit que c'était parce qu'il n'éprouvait absolument aucun désir pour mon sang. Je savais maintenant que ce n'était pas uniquement ça. Peut-être que j'avais toujours eu un petit faible pour lui. Sa beauté dévastatrice mise à part, il était un homme incroyable. Les choses qu'il avait vu avec ses magnifiques yeux me faisaient tourner la tête. Un jour, je devrais le questionner sur son passé.

Je sortis de la douche et essuyai la buée sur le miroir avant de grogner en voyant mon reflet. Carlisle ne pourrait jamais, jamais découvrir que je craquai sur lui. Ce serait complètement embarrassant et une perte de temps totale. Il me considérait clairement comme sa fille et je craquai sur lui. Un peu plus d'une semaine à peine après qu'Edward soit partit en plus. Je soupirai en voyant mon reflet banal dans le miroir et pris ma décision. Après qu'il ait perdu Esme, la femme la plus belle et la plus attentionnée au monde, il n'y avait absolument aucun moyen qu'il ne me lance ne serait-ce qu'un coup d'oeil intéressé. Je ne ferais rien de plus que de créer un malaise entre nous. Je devais m'assurer de garder mes stupides hormones incontrôlables sous contrôle.

Je m'habillai rapidement et me séchai les cheveux avant de m'élancer dans les escaliers et de foncer dans Jake. "Mince!" criai-je lorsque mon corps rebondit contre le sien, plus massif. Je trébuchai et manquai d'atterrir sur les fesses mais sa grande main chaude me rattrapa.

"Doucement!" rigola-t-il. "Je ne t'avais pas vu," remarqua-t-il sur un ton badin. Je me tordai le cou pour le regarder.

"Ça va...j'étais...un peu...pressée?" J'étais distraite par la taille et la masse du garçon...de l'homme? qui se tenait devant moi. "Wow. Jake. Tu es..."

"...En pleine croissance, Bella." Il me fit un sourire satisfait. "Si on se voyait plus souvent, ça serait moins choquant."

Je hochai la tête. "Ouais, je suppose que tu as raison. Tu ne regardes pas le match?"

"Nan, j'allais aller m'asseoir sous le porche. Il fait trop chaud dans la maison," m'expliqua-t-il. Je pensai honnêtement qu'il faisait plutôt froid mais je n'étais pas un béhémot non plus.

"Laisse-moi attraper ma veste et je viendrais avec toi."

Il me sourit et sortit, devant se pencher pour pouvoir passer par la porte. J'entrai dans le salon pour prévenir Charlie que j'étais rentrée.

"Hey!" criai-je presque.

Mon père sursauta avant de sourire. "Hey. Comment s'est passé ton premier jour?" me demanda-t-il.

Je grognai. "Ça a été, je suppose. Une vieille dame est morte pendant ma garde. Ça a été vraiment dur," répondis-je en me contentant d'en dire le moins possible.

Il fronça les sourcils. "Et bien, Bella, c'est un hôpital. Je sais que c'est dur mais c'est des choses qui arrivent," m'expliqua-t-il, de sa voix de Charlie le Chef.

"J'ai entendu dire que tu avais été engagée par ce Cullen," remarqua Billy. Je plissai les yeux à son attention et vit mon père en faire autant.

"Ouais. Le docteur Cullen m'a embauché et il m'entraîne."

Il fit mine de ne pas m'avoir entendu. "Charlie, ce n'est pas bon pour elle de-"

"-Arrête!" l'interrompit mon père. Ils échangèrent un regard et je sortis de la pièce à reculons.

"Jake a chaud donc je vais un peu dehors avec lui," dis-je lentement. J'attrapai ma veste d'hiver bien chaude et allai m'asseoir dehors. Jake était assis sur la barrière du porche, à moitié sous la pluie et à moitié à l'abri. Je me décidai pour le petit banc qu'on avait de placé contre la façade de la maison, celui qui était complètement à l'abri de la pluie.

"Alors, comment ça va? J'ai entendu dire que le type avec qui tu sortais était parti chercher ses parents," me dit Jake sur le ton de la conversation. Mon estomac s'alourdit, mais heureusement, ça continuait à être de moins en moins difficile.

"Ouais. C'est dur, tu sais?" répondis-je en restant vague.

"Sûr, sûr," répliqua-t-il. On reste assis dans un silence amical pendant un moment avant qu'il reprenne la parole.

"On va faire un feu de camp à la Res. Tu devrais venir demain soir," me suggéra-t-il. Je me méfiai de son désir soudain de traîner avec moi mais je hochai la tête.

"Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire, mais ça a l'air sympa." Je me mordillai la lèvre et pensai à l'invitation de Carlisle chez lui. Je voulais toujours y aller mais je me dis que j'avais probablement besoin de passer un peu de temps avec quelqu'un d'autre que Carlisle. Mes sentiments étaient peut-être dû au fait que c'était le seul mâle avec qui je passais du temps.

"Enfin, comme tu veux." Il se gratta le torse. "Sam a réussi à avoir un fût de bière et d'autres trucs. J'ai jamais bu de ma vie," me dit-il avec un sourire conspirateur.

Je haussai les épaules. "Tu sais quoi? Je marche." Bon sang. J'avais 18 ans et je n'avais fait aucune des choses que les jeunes de mon âge faisait en général. D'habitude je m'en moquai, mais pour une raison ou une autre, j'avais l'impression qu'on m'avait refusé l'opportunité d'essayer. Je ne pouvais même imaginer la tête qu'Edward aurait fait si je lui avais dit que j'allais à une soirée où il y aurait de l'alcool. Il aurait pété un plomb.

"Génial. C'est intense," rigola-t-il. "On peut se bourrer la gueule avant d'aller nager."

Je ris à mon tour. "Non, Jake. Définitivement pas. On est en novembre." Je souris en le voyant hausser les épaule sans rien dire.

On discuta encore un peu de la Volkswagen sur laquelle il travaillait, et d'autres sujets sans importance avant que le match ne soit finit et que Billy décide de rentrer.

"Je te verrais demain, Jake," lui promis-je.

"Ça marche," sourit-il avant d'aider son père à monter dans leur camionnette pour partir.

Je courus jusque dans ma chambre et décidai que je devrais appeler Alice pour essayer de la convaincre de me laisser y aller. Ça sonna deux fois avant que Carlisle ne décroche.

"Bella? Est-ce que tout va bien? Il est tard," me dit-il dans un seul souffle.

Je me mordis la lèvre pour m'empêcher de sourire. "Bien sûr, Carlisle. Tout va bien. Je voulais parler à Alice en fait, j'aimerais savoir ce qu'elle fait demain."

"Oh. Et bien, je n'avais pas réalisé quand je t'ai parlé aujourd'hui que les couples sont partis chasser. Ils reviendront dans quelques jours."

"Pourquoi êtes-vous resté?" lui demandai-je doucement.

Il rigola, et ce son chaleureux me donna envie d'être auprès de lui. "Je dois travailler demain, Bella," m'expliqua-t-il. "Je serais à la maison après 21heures demain soir, cependant, si tu veux passer," m'encouragea-t-il.

"J'essayerais. Mon ami Jake m'a proposé de passer la soirée avec lui."

Il y eut un long silence avant qu'il reprenne la parole. "Donc j'en conclus que ta soirée s'est bien passé?" me demanda-t-il d'une voix légère.

"Bien sûr. C'est un bon gamin," répondis-je honnêtement.

"Bien, amuse-toi bien alors. Avec ton ami," remarqua-t-il, ce qui me fit froncer légèrement les sourcils.

"D'accord. Bonne nuit, Carlisle."

"Toi aussi, Bella."

* * *

Je me réveillai au beau milieu de la nuit après plusieurs rêves gênants. Ils incluaient tous Carlisle dont des situations dont je pourrais jamais _seulement _rêver. Mon entre-jambe pulsait à mon réveil et tout mon corps était couvert de sueur. Je m'en voulais tellement que je pleurais littéralement. Et si quelque chose de ce genre m'arrivait une nuit où je dormirais chez les Cullen? Ils entendraient tout. Oh, Seigneur! Je rougis d'embarras. Et si j'appelais son nom? Dieu seul sait que je parlais dans mon sommeil. Je serais horrifiée.

A cause de mon sommeil agité, je ne me réveillai pratiquement pas avant onze heures le lendemain matin. J'étais suprêmement surprise parce que ça ne me ressemblait vraiment pas dernièrement.

Je me levai, fis tourner une machine avant de m'attaquer à mes devoirs, je mangeai ensuite un morceau, nettoyai la maison, pris une douche et lus un peu de Romeo et Juliette. J'étais vraiment déçue de voir qu'il n'était que quinze heures lorsque je décidai de descendre à la Réserve. Malgré l'heure, je vis que certains des garçons accrochaient déjà des lanternes alors que d'autres rassemblaient une quantité phénoménale de bois pour le feu de camp. Je scannai les hommes torse-nu pour trouver Jacob.

"Bella!" cria-t-il de derrière moi. "Tu es vraiment en avance." Il sourit en me tirant dans une étreinte d'ours.

Je grognai lorsque mon oxygène quitta mon corps. "Ouais," couinai-je avant qu'il me relâche. "J'ai fini toutes mes corvées à la maison donc je me suis dit tant qu'à faire."

Il rigola. "Tu veux nous donner un coup de main alors?"

Je haussai les épaules. "Je ne sais pas si je serais d'une grande aide, mais bien sûr."

J'étais extrêmement ravie de découvrir que Jake et moi nous entendions vraiment bien. Il était comme mon grand frère...que je n'avais eu. Il se marrait en me voyant galérer pour porter du bois ou accrocher des lanternes, mais il ne me laissait jamais galérer trop longtemps. Il m'aidait toujours avant que je finisse sur les fesses.

Tout en installant tout ça, on but chacun un shot de quelque chose d'horrible et clair. Ça me faisait penser au produit anti-insecte que j'avais accidentellement avalé quand j'étais plus jeune, et ça me brûla les sinus et la gorge. C'était si horrible que je décidai que je devais en boire un autre pour faire passer le goût.

"C'est quoi cette cochonnerie?" gémis-je.

Jake rigola. "C'est du moonshine **(1)** fait maison. C'est pas vraiment légal. J'ai mis du Sprite dans le tien."

Je m'étranglai. "Y'a du soda là-dedans?" lui demandai-je avec incrédulité.

Il me fit un sourire moqueur. "Un peu, visage pâle." Il pointa le fond du verre du doigt. "Y'avait du Sprite jusque là et le reste c'était du moonshine."

Je hochai la tête et remarquai que je tanguai déjà légèrement. C'était plutôt bon. Sam vint me donner une bière, qui avait tout aussi mauvais goût. Jake me dit qu'un autre shot de moonshine ferait passer le goût et à ma plus grande surprise, il avait raison. On mangea des hamburgers et des hot dogs que Sam avait fait griller et ensuite, ils allumèrent le feu de camp. Tout le monde s'assit autour et continua à boire. Les garçons de la tribu qui étaient assis en face de moi buvaient le moonshine directement à la bouteille.

"Hey, tu sais Jakey, j'ai chaud comme t'as toujours chaud." Je touchai mon visage puis le sien. "Okay, presque aussi chaud que toi," gloussai-je en m'éloignant un peu du feu de camp.

Il rigola. "C'est ça, Bella. Tu ne le réalises peut-être pas, mais ma température est normale. C'est toi qui a tout le temps froid," répliqua-t-il.

"Allons nager alors." Je me levai et tanguai un peu. "Oh merde! J'ai renversé ma bière!"

Il rigola bruyamment. "Oh Seigneur. C'est génial." Il prit une autre gorgée de moonshine directement à la bouteille. "Le feu est beaucoup trop chaud," se plaignit-il.

Je hochai lentement la tête et remarquai Quil s'approcher de nous. "Hey," nous salua-t-il avant de nous regarder, Jake et moi, avec une expression de 'parent' sur le visage.

Je regardai son verre avec doute. "Qu'est-ce que tu bois?" lui demandai-je.

Il plissa les yeux à mon attention avant de regarder son verre. C'est juste du soda, je ne bois pas d'alcool," me répondit-il.

"Oh. Ben je bois pas non plus," bredouillai-je. "Viens Jake, allons nager! J'ai chaud!" J'enlevai mon pull et fut reconnaissante d'avoir un débardeur blanc en dessous. "Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu as tout le temps chaud? Parce que tu bois du moonlight?" lui demandai-je en tanguant vers la plage. Le feu de camp avait été installé assez près de la plage pour que je puisse la voir, mais assez loin pour qu'elle ne soit pas éclairée par le feu de camp. Il faisait vraiment sombre dehors.

Il rigola bruyamment alors qu'on se dirigeait vers la plage tout seul. "Du moonshine, pas du moonlight."

Je regardai le ciel. "Il n'y a pas de lune ce soir. C'est une lune bleue," gloussai-je.

Il eut un nouveau rire étranglé. "Non, c'est une nouvelle lune."

Je haussai les épaules avant d'enlever mon jean. Je vis ses yeux s'écarquiller en me voyant en sous-vêtements. Je veux dire, franchement, c'est juste un shorty bleu. "C'est juste ma culotte, Jake," rigolai-je.

Il enleva son t-shirt et ma mâchoire tomba. "Wow, tu sais...Tu es plutôt sexy."

Il se jeta sur moi et me jeta sur son épaule. "Jake!" criai-je en réalisant qu'il courrait vers l'eau. A l'envers comme j'étais, je ne pouvais voir que ses fesses. "Attends! Non!"

C'était trop tard, il m'avait déjà jeté dans l'eau glacée. Tout mon corps se tendit à ce changement de température extrême. "Merde!" criai-je, avant de lui lancer un regard noir. Je pouvais à peine le voir.

Il rigola en flottant autour de moi. "Ce n'est pas si terrible que ça," me dit-il en haussant les épaules. Je sortis de l'eau avec difficulté et m'assis sur mon pantalon. Il sortit de l'eau et sortit une petite bouteille de moonlight de sa poche avant de me la tendre. Je la regardai pendant une minute avant de me décider.

J'attrapai la bouteille et en prit une gorgée, et l'incroyable brûlure qui emplit ma gorge me donna un haut-le-coeur. Tout mon corps s'enflamma de l'intérieur. Ça me refit penser au jour où James m'avait mordu.

"Est-ce que je peux te dire un secret, Jake?" lui demandai-je dans un murmure alors que je lui rendais la bouteille.

"Bien sûr," m'encouragea-t-il avant d'enrouler ses lèvres autour du goulot pour en prendre encore une gorgée.

"Je craque sur le Dr. Cullen," lui dis-je dans un gloussement avant de plaquer une main sur ma bouche.

Il rigola de bon coeur. "Toi et toutes les autres femmes de Forks." Il rit à nouveau. Je me sentis presque mieux de savoir que je n'étais pas la seule. Presque.

Après avoir nagé encore un peu, Jake but quelques gorgées de plus qu'il n'aurait dû et il s'endormit. Je le couvris avec mon pull et décidai ensuite que je devrais probablement rentrer à la maison.

Tout le monde était endormi autour du feu de camp alors que je passais devant eux pour rejoindre ma camionnette. Je gloussai en montant dans la cabine et lorsque le cuir du siège me glaça les jambes. Je me giflai plusieurs fois avant de rouler avec difficulté des deux côtés de la route. A l'instant même où je passais la frontière de La Push, je vis une silhouette familière au beau milieu de la route. "Carlisle!" marmonnai-je. J'appuyai sur le frein juste à temps pour éviter qu'il ne fasse une bosse dans ma camionnette. "Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là? Il est tard," expliquai-je.

Son visage était mortellement sérieux. "Je le sais, Bella. S'il te plaît, glisse-toi sur le siège passager. Je vais te ramener à la maison," me dit-il lentement. Je gigotai avec difficulté jusqu'au côté passager de ma camionnette alors qu'il se glissait derrière le volant.

"Est-ce que vous êtes en colère?" lui demandai-je.

Ses yeux habituellement ambrés étaient presque noirs. "Bien sûr que oui!" cria-t-il, ce qui me fit me ratatiner. "Si tu avais voulu venir, je m'en serais même moqué! Bon sang, Bella, ne conduis pas comme ça!" me dit-il en faisant un geste de la main vers moi.

Je regardai sa mâchoire puissante se contracter alors que ses yeux sombres voyageaient entre la route et moi. Ses cheveux dorés étaient ébouriffés par la pointe de vitesse qu'il avait probablement poussé pour venir me chercher. Mes yeux voyagèrent sur son corps assis dans ma camionnette et je gigotai légèrement. Il portait une chemise bleue et un pantalon noir qui avait été fait sur mesure pour lui, ce qui me permettait de voir son corps parfait. Je rougis. "Vous êtes vraiment sexy quand vous êtes en colère." J'éclatai de rire en voyant ses yeux s'écarquiller.

Sa mâchoire tomba et il me lança un regard noir. "Pourquoi maintenant? Pourquoi faire ça maintenant?" me demanda-t-il vaguement.

"Pitié. Vous savez que vous êtes sexy. Chaque femme ayant le sang chaud et des yeux sait-"

"-Je ne parlais pas de ça!" m'interrompit-il. "Je veux dire, pourquoi agir maintenant? Tu allais si bien." Son visage se détendit légèrement et je vis ses yeux redevenir dorés. Ça s'accordait délicieusement à ses cheveux.

Je réussis à souffler. "Ça n'a rien à voir avec Edward," répliquai-je.

Ce fut à son tour de souffler cette fois. "Non?" Ses sourcils se haussèrent légèrement.

"Enfin, je veux dire...il ne m'a clairement jamais laissé boire. Donc, ce fait a joué légèrement quand j'ai choisi ce que je voulais faire ce soir. Ce n'était pas une réaction à ce qui s'est passé contrairement à ce que vous avez cru. C'est moi, qui me comporte comme une adolescente normale." Je croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine. "Je ne sais pas où est mon pantalon." Je regardai autour de moi avant de me rappeler que j'avais couvert Jake avec mon pantalon et mon pull. Je rougis en réalisant que je ne portai qu'une culotte et un débardeur qui ne dissimulaient rien du tout. "Apparemment, j'ai perdu mon pull aussi," soupirai-je. Je jetai un coup d'oeil à Carlisle. Ses yeux se posèrent brièvement sur mes jambes avant de retourner sur mon visage. L'expression 'Mon-enfant-est-le-premier-de-la-classe' était définitivement absente du visage de Carlisle. "Je déteste absolument vous décevoir," marmonnai-je.

Il déglutit alors qu'il se garait dans son allée et coupait le contact. "Bella, je ne suis pas déçu." Il cligna des yeux avant de froncer les sourcils. "Je ne suis pas content que tu ais bu autant et que tu ais pris le volant pour rentrer. Enfin, que tu ais essayé en tout cas." Il me fit un léger sourire et ouvrit sa portière. En un clin d'oeil, il était de mon côté et ouvrait ma portière.

"Alice m'a appelé et m'a dit de venir te chercher. Il ne faut jamais parier contre Alice," sourit-il.

Je descendis de la camionnette et tanguai légèrement. Il tendit une main froide pour me stabiliser. "La prochaine fois, je demanderais à quelqu'un de me ramener," lui promis-je.

"Qu'as-tu bu ce soir bon sang? Tu sens l'alcool pur," remarqua-t-il. Je rougis.

"Euh," je me tapotai légèrement le menton. "Du moonlight!" me rappelai-je, joyeusement.

Ses sourcils se haussèrent. "Du moonshine?" Il sourit. "Et bien, voilà qui explique beaucoup. Rentrons. Il fait froid." Je fis mine de marcher à côté de lui mais mes pieds s'emmêlèrent et je trébuchai.

Juste au moment où je croyais que j'allais manger de la terre, il se glissa sous moi pour amortir ma chute, et avant que mon cerveau embrumé par l'alcool puisse le comprendre, tout mon corps était collé contre le sien. Même dans mon état, je pus sentir l'énergie qui circula entre nous. Mon corps s'enflamma contre son corps froid. Je pressai mes mains contre son torse de marbre, laissant mes doigts se promener un peu. Je sentais ses mains froides dans le bas de mon dos, ses auriculaires reposaient sur mon shorty. On resta comme ça pendant un moment avant qu'il ne se recule. "Je pense que je vais juste...," dit-il rapidement avant de me soulever.

"Hey!" couinai-je. Il y eut un courant d'air et je me retrouvai assise sur leur canapé blanc. Encore une fois.

Je clignai des yeux et essayai de repousser une vague de nausée. "Ugh," gémis-je.

Il s'accroupit devant moi et je vis de l'inquiétude sur son visage. "Je vais aller te chercher un peu d'eau," me dit-il avant de disparaître. J'entendis le robinet couler pendant un moment avant qu'il ne soit à nouveau devant moi.

"Je veux que tu essayes de tout boire. Ça t'aidera," m'encouragea-t-il en s'accroupissant à nouveau devant moi. J'avalais gloutonnement l'eau; au point qu'un peu de liquide coula sur mon menton. Je vidai le verre avant de lui le rendre. Il posa le verre à côté de lui.

Mes yeux voyagèrent sur son corps. J'étais assise sur le canapé en culotte, avec l'homme le plus sexy au monde agenouillé par terre entre mes cuisses. Je rougis en sentant la chaleur se répandre dans mon corps et un frisson familier me parcourir. Être ivre me faisait toute sorte de choses.

Je vis ses narines se gonfler légèrement et il déglutit. Ses yeux s'assombrirent littéralement lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur ma poitrine humide. "Carlisle," gémis-je presque en frottant mes cuisses l'une contre l'autre.

Ça sembla le ramener sur terre parce qu'il se releva rapidement. "C'est ça. Alice t'a acheté des vêtements, n'est-ce pas?" me demanda-t-il alors que ses yeux se posaient partout sauf sur moi.

"Euh, ouais. Elle en a acheté," marmonnai-je. J'étais si humiliée.

"Aimerais-tu que je t'emmène dans ta chambre?" me demanda-t-il poliment.

Je secouai la tête et me remis sur mes pieds. "Ça ira. Merci, Carlisle." Je me dirigeai lentement vers les escaliers en prenant mon temps. Je voulais essayer de lui prouver que je n'étais pas aussi ivre que je l'étais vraiment. J'arrivai jusqu'à la salle de bain où je pris une douche rapide. Je m'enroulai dans mon peignoir avant d'aller dans ma chambre. J'enfilai la première chose que j'attrapai dans mon tiroir à pyjama avant de me jeter au lit. Le lit tournait. Chaque fois que je fermais les yeux, mon lit tournait de plus en plus vite. Je posais les pieds par terre pour essayer d'ancrer mon lit au sol. Finalement, le sommeil me submergea.

* * *

**(1) Moonshine: Alcool distillé artisanal.**

* * *

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	6. Chapter 6

**Auteur : **Piebald46

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Piebald46. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**- Chapitre 6 -**

Je me réveillai le matin suivant éblouie par le soleil. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent lentement pour admirer cette anomalie. J'étais dans ma chambre chez les Cullen. C'était bizarre.

Je m'assis lentement et regardai autour de moi pour trouver le moindre indice m'indiquant pourquoi j'étais là. Il n'y avait rien.

Je me retournai le cerveau pour essayer de me rappeler. Oh non. Mon rythme cardiaque accéléra rapidement. "J'étais ivre devant Carlisle," murmurai-je.

J'entendis un gloussement sur le pas de ma porte. "Ça c'est sûr," me dit Alice. Elle se dirigea vers moi et me tendit une tasse de thé vert. "Ça t'aidera," me dit-elle en souriant.

Je lui marmonnai un merci et bus rapidement. J'avais incroyablement soif. "Je pensais que vous étiez parti chasser pendant quelques jours?" lui demandai-je doucement.

Elle hocha la tête. "Tu sais, c'était incroyable. On a tous réussis à trouver quelque chose rapidement, donc on a fait une expédition d'une nuit." Elle sourit lentement. "Je suis contente de voir que tu as décidé de porter les vêtements que je t'ai acheté," remarqua-t-elle.

Je baissai les yeux pour voir que je portais une fine chemise de nuit en soie blanche. Je rougis. "J'ai enfilé le premier truc qui me tombait sous la main," gloussai-je. "Est-ce que..."commençai-je.

"On est tous à la maison. Le soleil brille," finit-elle d'une voix suggestive. "Il est dans son bureau."

"Okay." Je posai la tasse sur ma table de chevet et sortis du lit. "Je dois aller prendre une douche, mais ensuite, je vais aller lui parler."

Elle me fit un sourire joyeux. "Bonne idée." Elle dansa hors de ma chambre et ferma la porte derrière elle. Je ne pouvais sortir de ma chambre en portant ça, donc j'attrapai ma robe de chambre et l'enfilai. Je trouvai un jean moulant qui n'était pas si terrible, et un t-shirt rouge qui ressemblait à un débardeur avec deux manches par dessus. Je l'aimais beaucoup. Il y avait aussi quelques sous-vêtements qui n'étaient pas aussi horrible. J'en attrapai une paire et allai dans la salle de bain.

Après une minute d'humanité et une douche, je me changeai rapidement. Je me brossai minutieusement les dents et pris ensuite une profonde inspiration pour me calmer les nerfs. Je nouai mes cheveux sur ma nuque et utilisai une pince noire pour les garder en place. Ce fut inutile cependant, certaines de mes boucles s'en échappaient déjà. Je soupirai.

Après avoir abandonné, je me dirigeai vers le bureau de Carlisle. Avant même que je ne puisse toquer, je l'entendis dire, "C'est ouvert."

Je rougis et entrai pour le trouver assis sur sa terrasse, entrain de lire. Je fus momentanément distraite parce que je n'avais jamais vu Carlisle au soleil, et qu'il était absolument magnifique. "Que puis-je faire pour toi, Bella?" me demanda-t-il en posant son énorme roman. Je sortis sur la terrasse et je m'assis à côté de lui au soleil.

J'étais abasourdie par sa beauté. Il portait un t-shirt blanc et un jean sombre. Je ne l'avais jamais vu si...détendu. Il semblait encore plus jeune que son âge humain. Il sourit et baissa les yeux sur ses vêtements. "Je m'habille un peu plus vieillot, d'habitude...ça aide les gens à voir mon âge supposé plutôt que mon âge réel." Il haussa les épaules.

Je me léchai les lèvres et rougis. "Oui, je pensais justement que vous sembliez très jeune. On pourrait croire que vous avez mon âge, je pense," dis-je avec un léger sourire. "Je ne vous avais jamais vu dans le soleil auparavant, non plus." Il éclata de rire.

"On se ressemble tous au soleil," commenta-t-il en étirant ses jambes devant lui.

Je secouai la tête. "Ce n'est pas vraiment vrai," marmonnai-je avec admiration et je rougis furieusement.

Il détourna les yeux et un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. "Tu te sens mieux, alors?" me demanda-t-il.

Je rougis encore plus. "Oui. C'est pour ça que je suis là, en fait..." commençai-je. Je rapprochai ma chaise de la sienne pour essayer de rendre notre conversation un peu plus discrète. Tout en sachant que c'était inutile.

Il se redressa et se pencha vers moi, les bras posés sur les genoux.

"Je...je suis désolée de vous avoir inquiété," m'exclamai-je rapidement. "La prochaine fois...s'il y a une prochaine fois, je demanderais à quelqu'un de me déposer. Ou de venir me chercher. Je ne sais pas à quoi je pensais en essayant de conduire comme ça." Mes joues s'enflammèrent.

"Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Au moins tout va bien." Il me toucha et son contact n'était pas aussi froid que d'habitude. Il avait dû passer un long moment dehors.

Il me regarda intensément pendant un moment avant de détourner les yeux. "Pourquoi..." commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre.

Je serrai sa main un peu plus fort. "Quoi?" l'encourageai-je. S'il avait été humain, il aurait rougi.

"Pourquoi étais-tu...sans vêtements?" me demanda-t-il rapidement avant de détourner à nouveau rapidement les yeux.

Je rougis furieusement. "Oh. Ce n'était pas...on est allé nager," expliquai-je. Il hocha la tête.

"J'avais bien compris, mais tu es rentrée à la maison sans pantalon, Bella." J'éclatai de rire. C'était une conversation ridicule.

"J'ai couvert Jake avec mes vêtements parce qu'il s'est endormi sur la plage. C'était une décision d'ivrogne de ma part."

Il rigola. "Je suppose. J'étais juste inquiet que..."

Je secouai la tête. "J'ai pris des décisions stupides hier soir mais je n'aurais jamais fait ça," finis-je, légèrement rouge.

Ses yeux chaleureux soutinrent les miens pendant un moment alors que son pouce caressait ma main. "Je suis désolée de m'être comportée comme ça quand vous m'avez ramené ici. Je vous ai aussi dit des...choses...gênantes. J'ai perdu mon filtre." Je rigolais pour couvrir mon embarras.

Il soupira. "Tu ne m'as absolument gêné," répondit-il d'une voix insistante. "Tu étais...ivre. C'était le seul problème que j'avais," m'expliqua-t-il.

Mon cerveau surchauffa en essayant de décider ce qu'il voulait dire. Est-ce que ça...ne le dérangeait pas que je le drague? Ma conversation avec Mme Beatty me revint à l'esprit et je me rappelai que je lui avais promis que je prendrais le taureau proverbial par les cornes. "Je vous ai dit que je vous trouvez sexy," dis-je clairement.

Son visage parfait s'emplit de surprise. "Euh. Oui. Tu m'as certainement dit ça." Il gigota sur sa chaise et me regarda avec doute.

"Ensuite je vous ai peloté quand vous m'avez rattrapé." Je me rappelai de son torse parfait sous mes doigts.

Il rigola nerveusement. "En effet," dit-il en hochant la tête.

"Ensuite..." commençai-je, mais je pouvais à peine y penser.

Ses yeux s'assombrirent et il se lécha les lèvres. "Tu étais ivre, Bella," me dit-il lentement.

Mon coeur s'emballa dans ma poitrine. "Alors c'est pour ça que ça ne veut rien dire? Parce que je n'étais pas moi-même?"

Il hocha rapidement la tête. "Bien sûr. Tu n'étais pas toi-même." Son magnifique visage semblait presque déçu, mais je ne me faisais pas d'illusions.

Je rougis légèrement. Il ne m'encourageait pas, il me pardonnait. "C'est ça," réussis-je à dire avant de me lever et de retirer ma main de sous la sienne. "Bon, je vais aller prendre mon petit déjeuner."

Il rigola. "Il est presque midi, Bella."

Je lui fis un petit sourire forcé. "C'est pas grave. J'étais bourrée hier soir, après tout." Il haussa un sourcil à mon attention avant de le froncer. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, je fis volte-face et quittai rapidement le porche. Je descendis au rez-de-chaussé et trouvai Emmett devant la Wii.

"Bella!" m'appela-t-il d'une voix joyeuse. "Va prendre ton petit-déj' et viens ici ensuite! Je pense qu'on peut tous les deux jouer à ça!" m'encouragea-t-il. Je souris et hochai la tête. Je finis la thermos de thé vert qu'Alice m'avait préparé avant de me faire griller un peu de pain. Je mangeai rapidement avant de retourner dans le salon pour rejoindre Emmett.

"Ouais!" s'exclama-t-il en me voyant. "Ça va être génial." Il me tendit une manette et je l'attachai à mon poignet.

Je soupirai. "Tu vas me battre," dis-je simplement.

Il secoua la tête. "Mais tu vois, cependant? Je ne peux pas tricher! Si je vais trop vite, le détecteur de mouvement ne le verra pas. Je dois aller assez lentement pour que la machine réagisse. En fait c'est assez dur à faire pour moi," me dit-il avec un rire joyeux. "Donc je me suis dit qu'on pouvait jouer ensemble parce que j'ai des restrictions."

Un large sourire apparut sur mon visage en voyant son enthousiasme. "Très bien. Alors, on commence par quoi?"

Il lança la console et on me créa un personnage Mii, auquel Emmett suggéra qu'on devrait lui donner un rougissement. Je ris en voyant que son Mii était grand et large et qu'il avait un mono-sourcil. "Jazz," me dit-il simplement.

Au début, je gagnai. Je connaissais les bases du bowling donc je faisais ce que j'aurais fait normalement. Emmett, cependant, bougeait un peu trop vite, et sa boule finissait toujours dans la rigole. Je le montrai du doigt et me moquai de lui.

Alors que le jeu progressait, cependant, il comprit ce qu'il devait faire. Le jeu perdit tout son intérêt après parce que ses capacités de vampire lui permirent de faire la même chose à chaque fois. Donc il fit des strikes à chaque fois.

Je grognai. "C'est pas juste!" m'exclamai, d'une voix enfantine.

Il rigola et me serra dans ses bras. "Aw, maintenant je me sens mal," m'apaisa-t-il. Je lui fis un sourire et tout fut oublié. Je posai la manette sur la table basse et me tournai pour trouver Carlisle entrain de nous regarder depuis le pas de la porte menant à la cuisine. Je rougis sous son regard intense et il me fit un signe de la tête pour m'inviter à le rejoindre.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" lui demandai-je avec inquiétude.

Il prit une profonde inspiration. "Alice dit que le temps va rester couvert pour un petit moment." Il me fallut un moment pour réaliser qu'il voulait dire que le soleil avait disparu. "Je, euh...voulais savoir si tu aimerais te joindre à moi pour un voyage jusqu'à mon garde-meuble. J'ai quelque chose qui pourrait te plaire, je pense," me dit-il avec un sourire sincère.

Je hochai la tête. "Ouais, ça m'a l'air sympa." Je jetai un coup d'oeil à Emmett et vit qu'il nous regardait bizarrement. Je rougis et enfilai ma veste avant de placer ma main au creux du coude de Carlisle. Il ouvrit la porte de la maison pour moi, puis la portière de sa Mercedes. Je me laissai tomber sur le parfait siège en cuir de sa voiture. Il ferma ma portière et moins d'une seconde plus tard, il ouvrait déjà la sienne.

Je soufflai. "Vous savez, je pense que je n'arriverais jamais à m'habituer à votre vitesse à tous," lui dis-je honnêtement.

Il sourit. "Je n'y ai jamais vraiment pensé. Ça ne me poserait aucun problème d'arrêter de le faire. Ça ne m'est jamais venu à l'esprit que ça pouvait te mettre mal à l'aise. Il m'est plutôt facile d'être moi-même autour de toi," me complimenta-t-il.

Je secouai la tête. "Non, ça ne me dérange pas. J'aime ça, en fait. C'est juste...que ça me submerge encore parfois. Quand Edward bougeait trop vite comme ça, ça me rappelait juste de toutes les différences entre nous. J'aimais ça, mais c'était difficile à digérer," conclus-je.

Il haussa un sourcil à mon attention. "Est-ce difficile pour toi de penser à lui?" me demanda-t-il d'une voix légère. Ses doigts élégants glissaient sur son volant en cuir noir.

"Oui et non," dis-je honnêtement. "Mon côté rationnel sait désormais que nous n'étions pas vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre. Il aurait dû lutter plus fort pour moi s'il m'avait aimé tant que ça. Il était toujours si enclin à abandonner. Donc je sais maintenant, que malgré nos sentiments l'un pour l'autre, quand les choses deviennent trop difficile, il part." Je me léchai les lèvres et réfléchis pendant un moment. "Et pourtant, on a une amitié incroyable. Ça n'a presque jamais été plus que ça, de toutes façons." Je rougis en repensant aux chastes baisers qu'on échangeait. "Donc bien sûr qu'il me manque mais je pense que c'est mieux pour nous."

Il déglutit et tendit la main pour attraper la mienne, et je l'attrapai avec gratitude. Ses doigts s'entremêlèrent aux miens et je soupirai en sentant l'énergie passer entre nous. C'était un réconfort dont j'étais devenue dépendante.

"J'ai passé beaucoup de temps à penser à Esme, dernièrement," dit-il doucement. "Je ne lui ai pas laissé d'autre choix que de vivre cette vie pour l'éternité. Je comprends tout à fait sa rancune envers moi. Je comprend aussi que nous étions ensemble parce que j'étais tout ce qu'elle connaissait. Son existence de vampire se limitait à notre famille et moi. Nos sentiments l'un pour l'autre étaient aussi plus basé sur le fait que la famille avait besoin de nous que sur une quelconque obligation que nous avions d'être ensemble. Dernièrement, cependant, j'ai commencé à me sentir coupable de l'avoir laissé partir si facilement. Emotionnellement parlant. Je sais que je n'aurais pas été capable de la garder ici avec moi, mais je m'attendais à me sentir déprimé plus longtemps que je ne l'ai été. On a été mariés pendant plus de 70 ans. Je me sens superficiel de m'en être déjà remis comme ça." Ses yeux restèrent plongés dans les miens pendant un moment avant de retourner sur la route.

Je ravalai les larmes qui m'étaient monté aux yeux pour lui. "Carlisle, vous n'avez aucune raison de vous sentir coupable. Je pense que ça fait longtemps que vous étiez entrain de vous en remettre. Vous m'avez dit que ça faisait des décennies que vous saviez qu'elle voulait vous quitter. Donc au début, vous avez dû souffrir. N'est-ce pas?"

Sa bouche s'ouvrit, mais il se contenta de hocher la tête.

"Donc vous avez probablement passé des années à vous sentir terrible en pensant à quand et comment elle vous quitterait. Vous êtes prêts à avancer maintenant parce que vous vous y êtes préparé." J'agrippai fermement sa main. "Vous méritez d'être heureux, Carlisle."

Un sourire triste apparut sur ses lèvres. "Tu as toujours été si bonne pour nous, Bella. Ce qui m'amène à la question à laquelle je pensais." Il se gara dans le parking et sortit de la voiture, avant d'ouvrir rapidement ma portière et de m'offrir à nouveau son bras. Je m'accrochai au creux de son coude alors qu'on entrait dans le bâtiment. "Quelle question, Carlisle?"

Il arrêta de marcher et se tourna pour me faire face. Ses yeux scintillèrent. "Si quelque chose venait à t'arriver...quelque chose qui te condamnait..." Il s'interrompit et ses yeux se posèrent sur nos mains liées. "Préférerais-tu que je te laisse partir? Ou aimerais-tu devenir comme nous?" me demanda-t-il sérieusement.

Ma mâchoire tomba. Il me demandait si je voulais qu'il me transforme. "Je voulais ça dès le début, Carlisle," chuchotai-je.

Ses cheveux lui tombèrent dans les yeux, poussés par le vent. "Non, ma chérie, tu voulais être avec Edward," dit-il d'une voix certaine. Je rougis légèrement.

"C'est peut-être vrai. Cependant, j'ai toujours voulu faire partie de votre famille. J'espérai juste qu'il ne faudrait pas une blessure mortelle pour vous convaincre de le faire, cependant. J'espérais que vous le feriez simplement parce que voudriez que je reste avec vous." Je ravalai mes stupides larmes.

"Que dis-tu de ça, alors. J'adorerais absolument t'avoir avec nous, d'une manière permanente." Il sourit à cette pensée. "Donc, quand tu me le diras, après ton bac, je le ferais pour toi. Cependant, si quelque chose t'arrivait avant ça, on ferait une exception." Il haussa nonchalamment les épaules.

Je lui fis un large sourire. "Vraiment? Vous feriez ça?" Je bondis vers lui et enroulai mes bras autour de son cou. "C'est tout ce que je veux. C'est tout ce que je veux," répétai-je.

Son rire fit trembler son torse contre le mien. Je me reculai, submergée par mes sentiments. "Est-ce que c'était le cadeau que vous vouliez me donner?" lui demandai-je joyeusement.

Il sourit. "Pas exactement." J'accrochai à nouveau mon bras au sien et on entra dans le bâtiment chauffé. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que c'était un garde-meuble.

Il dut voir la surprise sur mon visage. "J'ai beaucoup de vieilles choses. Des choses de valeurs, en fait." Il sortit une clé de sa poche et la plaça dans la serrure, puis il tapa un code avant que la porte ne s'ouvre avec un petit bruit.

Mon cerveau se figea en voyant tout ce qu'il y avait dans la pièce. Il était évident que ces objets étaient vraiment vieux. Je traversai lentement la pièce et remarquai que tous les objets avaient été rangés méticuleusement. Il y avait des objets éclairés sous des cages de verre, et sur des étagères accrochées aux murs. "Est-ce que ce sont toutes vos affaires?" lui demandai-je, abasourdie.

Il sourit et vint me rejoindre. "Oui," chuchota-t-il. Je regardai une pendule qui était décoré d'or et coloré en noir et rouge. C'était une pendule qui se remontait, à en juger par la petite clé en or qui était placé sur le côté de la pendule. Je soupirai. "C'est magnifique," remarquai-je.

"C'est une pendule Religieuse de Marguerite Mathieu," m'expliqua-t-il. "Je l'ai acheté à Paris en 1684."

Je m'étranglai. "Mon Dieu, Carlisle," soufflai-je. "J'avais oublié. Les choses que vous avez dû voir. Avez-vous rencontré quelqu'un de célèbre?" lui demandai-je.

Il rigola. "J'ai rencontré Napoléon Bonaparte en 1804. J'étais vraiment intrigué par lui. Il pouvait persuader n'importe qui de faire ce qu'il voulait. Il était petit, et autoritaire. J'ai aimé le connaître." Il sourit à ce souvenir.

Je secouai la tête. "C'est...ce genre de chose qui me submerge."

Il éclata d'un rire riche tout en ouvrant une boîte à bijoux. "Ceci," dit-il en sortant un magnifique collier en argent. Le pendentif était un topaze entouré par une bande d'argent. Je l'attrapai d'une main tremblante alors qu'il ouvrait le fermoir. Il se glissa derrière moi avec fluidité pour m'aider à le placer autour de mon cou.

"Il appartenait à ma mère," chuchota-t-il. Mon souffle se coupa dans ma gorge à cause de sa proximité. Il souleva le pendentif pour que je puisse le voir. "Le nom 'Cullen' y a été gravé," me dit-il en me montrant l'élégante écriture gravée sur la bande. Mon coeur s'emballa dans ma poitrine alors que les larmes me montaient aux yeux à la signification d'un tel cadeau.

"Carlisle, je ne pense même pas pouvoir accepter ça," couinai-je. Il le referma autour de mon cou et me fit me tourner vers lui. Il fit courir ses doigts sur la pierre au centre du pendentif et je le regardai, fascinée.

Il souleva mon visage du bout des doigts. "Bella, je ne veux pas que quiconque d'autre l'ait. J'allais te faire faire un bijou portant les armoiries des Cullen. Ça, cependant..." Il baissa la voix. "J'aime beaucoup plus," me dit-il sérieusement.

"La pierre à la couleur de vos yeux," chuchotai-je. Un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Je levai la main et caressai son visage de marbre et ses yeux brûlèrent les miens. La main qu'il avait posé au creux de ma gorge glissa sur mon bras et appuya sur mes reins. Je m'approchai de lui et attirai son visage vers le mien.

On resta comme ça pendant un moment. Son visage à quelques millimètres du mien alors que nous respirions le même air. Je glissai mes doigts dans ses cheveux d'or soyeux et pressai doucement mes lèvres contre les siennes.

Ses yeux se fermèrent. "Bella," chuchota-t-il avant de presser à nouveau ses lèvres contre les miennes, un peu plus fort que la première fois.

Mon coeur battit la chamade alors que mon sang s'enflammait dans mes veines. Je me pressai contre lui et il attira mon corps encore plus près. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et je vis qu'ils étaient d'une couleur plus foncée que leur miel habituel. Je grognai et me penchai vers lui, l'embrassant de toutes mes forces.

Il ne perdit pas de temps à me répondre alors que sa bouche dévorait la mienne. Je gémis lorsque je sentis sa langue demander l'entrée de ma bouche et j'entrouvris les lèvres avec plaisir. Son goût était absolument exquis, comme de la vanille et des épices. Ses doigts s'écartèrent sur le bas de mon dos et il grogna dans ma bouche. Ma tête commença à tourner lorsque je réalisai que j'étais entrain d'embrasser Carlisle. J'agrippai l'arrière de son crâne et l'embrassai profondément. Il se pressa plus fort contre moi et je sentis son excitation se presser contre mon ventre. Je rompis notre baiser pour pouvoir respirer et gémis lorsque sa bouche voyagea sur ma gorge et ma clavicule.

"Bella, Bella," murmura-t-il contre mon cou. Il me poussa en arrière et me souleva légèrement pour m'asseoir sur une table. Je ne voulais même pas penser au fait que mes fesses rayaient probablement une table qui avait plus de 400 ans. Il se glissa entre mes jambes et je les enroulai autour de sa taille pour l'encourager. Il grogna et se pressa entre mes jambes, me tirant un long gémissement d'approbation. Mon centre me faisait mal de désir pour lui alors qui'il dévorait ma bouche une fois de plus. Je glissai mes doigts dans la boucle de ceinture et l'attirai tout contre moi alors que je m'arquai contre son sexe tendu. "Carlisle, pitié," gémis-je, le suppliant de me toucher ailleurs que sur le bas de mon dos.

Il se recula, légèrement désorienté. "Seigneur, Bella," gémit-il, en éloignant le bas de son corps du mien. Je grognai à la perte de contact et relâchai sa ceinture. "Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'on a faillit faire?" me demanda-t-il avec incrédulité.

Je souris légèrement. "Faillit."

Il souffla et et s'éloigna de moi avant de me tourner le dos pour pouvoir se réajuster. "Bella, toi et moi...nous ne pouvons pas faire ça," souffla-t-il. Mon coeur s'emballa pour protester.

"Je tiens à vous, Carlisle. J'avais espéré que vous pourriez le réaliser," lui dis-je sérieusement.

Il secoua la tête. "Je le sais, et tu sais ce que je ressens. Tu devrais le savoir, en tout cas." Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et soupira. "Au cours de toutes mes années, je ne me suis jamais pressé comme ça contre une femme au cours du premier baiser," dit-il avec dégoût. "J'ai toujours été un parfait gentleman," déplora-t-il. "C'est toi, Bella. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Tu es glorieuse et tu ne le réalises même pas. Ta peau est crémeuse et tes cheveux sont soyeux. Tu es la créature la plus tentante que j'ai jamais vu," me dit-il d'une voix presque accusatrice.

Je rougis. "Alors qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?" lui demandai-je doucement.

Il se rapprocha et me tendit sa main pour m'aider à descendre de la table. "Je pense que nous devons ralentir. Tu es si jeune, Bella." Je fronçai les sourcils à ses mots mais attrapai quand même sa main. "Je sais que tu as toujours su ce que tu voulais, que tu es très mature pour ton âge. Mais quand même, il est beaucoup trop tôt pour ça."

Je me mordis la lèvre et hochai la tête. Il avait parfaitement raison. Nous étions ridicules. "Vous avez raison. Laissez-moi être claire, cependant, vous ne dîtes pas jamais, n'est-ce pas?"

Il rigola. "Je ne sais pas comment je serais capable de rester loin de toi! Nous devons prendre notre temps cependant." Il ouvrit la porte du garde-meuble et sortis dans le couloir avec moi. Il ferma la porte et récupéra la clé. "Les autres ne seront peut-être pas très compréhensifs," murmura-t-il.

Je rougis en pensant à eux. "Okay. On prendra notre temps. Je n'ai aucun problème à attendre, Carlisle."

Il sourit et plaça ma main au creux de son coude une fois de plus. "J'espère que tu as raison," me dit-il vaguement.

* * *

**Nouvelles histoires postées:**

**-Besoin = Eric/Sookie**  
**-Blessés = Sam/Bella**  
**-Couvre-moi de sucre = Eric/Sookie**  
**-Tourne le dos à la forêt = Quil/Bella**

**Jetez-y un coup d'oeil!**

* * *

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	7. Chapter 7

**Auteur : **Piebald46

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Piebald46. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**- Chapitre 7 -**

Lorsqu'on arriva à la maison, Alice nous attendait sous le porche. Carlisle ouvrit ma portière et m'offrit sa main alors qu'on marchait jusqu'à la maison. "Je serais à l'intérieur alors. Bella, si tu veux bien venir à l'hôpital demain après les cours, nous poursuivrons ton entraînement." Il me fit un sourire distant.

Je hochai la tête. "Bien sûr, Carlisle." Il relâcha ma main et rentra. Ce fut à ce moment-là que je remarquai qu'Alice n'avait pas arrêté de le regarder de travers depuis notre retour. Crotte. C'était de ça dont il avait parlé quand il avait mentionné les sentiments des autres.

"Bella, allons chez toi," me dit-elle en m'attrapant par le coude et en me tirant vers ma camionnette.

Mes joues s'enflammèrent. "Alice, ce n'est pas-"

"On parlera de ça chez toi," chuchota-t-elle en m'interrompant. Je me mordis les lèvres alors qu'elle conduisait rapidement ma camionnette sur le chemin de terre.

Au bout de quelques kilomètres, elle se tourna vers moi. "C'est un idiot!" s'exclama-t-elle et je sursautai.

Je fronçai ensuite les sourcils. "Je tiens à lui, Alice. Vraiment. J'admets que j'ai peur de m'attacher à lui parce que je ne veux pas être blessée, mais je sais que c'est un homme bon," essayai-je d'expliquer ma décision.

Elle secoua la tête alors qu'elle se garait dans mon allée vide. J'ouvris ma portière et ouvris ensuite la porte de la maison. Charlie ne serait pas à la maison avant plusieurs heures. J'entrai dans le salon et m'assis sur le sofa alors qu'Alice faisait les cent pas devant moi.

"Je vous ai vu ensemble le matin où Esme est parti," souffla-t-elle et ma mâchoire tomba sous l'effet de la surprise. "Il pensait à toi, de la façon dont il pense apparemment toujours à toi...et vous étiez entrain de vous embrasser." Elle sourit. "Vous étiez si, si heureux que j'en ai été surprise. Je ne l'avais jamais vu penser à un futur avec toi auparavant." Elle s'assit à côté de moi sur le canapé et croisa les jambes. "J'étais heureuse de voir que tout irait bien. Puis je t'ai vu décider de boire. Je suis partie avec les autres exprès pour que ce soit lui qui vienne te chercher. Je vous ai vu vous embrasser, mais il a changé d'avis." Elle secoua la tête et soupira. "C'est un gentleman. Donc ensuite, je l'ai vu te donner le collier, et je vous ai vu vous embrasser, et il y a toutes ces visions de vous deux si heureux dans le futur. J'étais extatique! Je savais que vous aviez enfin compris!"

Elle se leva et recommença à faire les cent pas alors que je restai silencieusement assise. "Tout d'un coup, je ne vois plus rien pour vous deux," marmonna-t-elle. "Quand je regarde ton futur, je te vois essayer d'être avec lui et le rendre heureux. Est-ce que tu sais ce que je vois chez lui?" me demanda-t-elle, mais elle ne me laissa même pas le temps de répondre. "Je le vois t'éviter. Dissimuler ses sentiments pour toi. Je le vois t'éviter pour épargner les sentiments des autres," grimaça-t-elle.

Mon coeur s'emballa. C'était donc pour ça que Carlisle avait été si silencieux sur le trajet du retour. Il s'était décidé à m'éviter? Mon coeur se brisa et mon estomac se serra. "Alice, il ne peut pas faire ça," chuchotai-je. "Pourquoi tu m'en parles à moi? Pourquoi tu ne lui dit pas ça à lui?" demandai-je.

"Je vais lui parler, mais en attendant...j'ai besoin que tu sois patiente avec lui. Ça va empirer, Bella. S'il te plaît, ne renonce pas à lui. Il pense qu'on sera blessés mais je veux que tu saches qu'on serait tous heureux pour vous," m'encouragea-t-elle. "Je lui dirais la même chose," me promit-elle.

Je hochai misérablement la tête. "Le problème ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez. Je sais qu'il pense à Esme et Edward." Je déglutis difficilement. "Est-ce que tu as vu comment Edward réagirait s'il le découvrait?" lui demandai-je. Une expression surprise illumina son visage avant qu'elle ne reprenne rapidement une expression impassible.

"Bella, une chose à la fois," me dit-elle vaguement.

Je hochai stupidement la tête. "S'il te plaît, vas lui parler, Alice," la suppliai-je.

Elle me serra dans ses bras. "J'y vais. Je te verrais demain à l'école," me promit-elle et je souris. A l'instant où elle partit, ma poitrine se serra. Pourquoi avais-je cet effet sur les gens? Carlisle. Qui est l'exemple même de l'homme loyal. Il me tournerait le dos plutôt que de faire face aux conséquences. Je savais qu'il n'avait pas peur de l'opinion des couples. Il avait peur de la réaction d'Edward et Esme. Je m'en foutais de ce qu'ils penseraient. J'étais bien décidée à essayer de lui prouver que nous étions parfaits l'un pour l'autre. Il ne pensait pas que notre relation pourrait survivre à l'opinion des gens. Nous pourrions survivre, j'en étais sûre.

Les deux semaines de cours suivantes se déroulèrent lentement, et ce fut encore plus lent au travail. Carlisle avait fait ce qu'Alice m'avait dit et avait demandé à une infirmière de m'entraîner maintenant. Je ne le voyais que dans les couloirs et j'avais le droit à un hochement de temps ou un sourire, mais rien de plus. J'avais essayé de lui parler à la fin de la première semaine pour savoir ce qu'il ferait de son week-end, mais la seule réponse que j'avais reçu avait été un haussement d'épaule et un 'je travaillerais probablement', marmonné. Je n'avais été chez eux que trois fois, et je ne l'avais jamais vu là.

Alice venait chez moi chaque soir pour me dire à quoi il pensait. Elle me disait que parfois elle le voyait venir me parler ou s'excuser. Mon coeur se brisait à chaque fois qu'il ne se montrait pas.

* * *

C'était le second vendredi que je passai sans avoir parlé à Carlisle. J'étais entrain de faire une pause au boulot lorsque l'infirmière me demanda d'aller nettoyer la chambre 12 parce qu'elle avait été souillée. Je soupirai à l'implication de vomi ou d'excréments et hochai la tête.

Je ne m'attendais absolument pas à ce qu'elle parle de sang. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui s'était passé dans cette pièce, mais lorsque j'entrai, le lit et le sol étaient couverts de sang. Je sentis l'odeur métallique du sang et la tête me tourna. Mon souffle se fit haletant et mon coeur s'emballa dans ma poitrine. Je fis rapidement volte-face pour partir mais ce fut trop tard. Ma vision s'assombrit et je tombai.

Je me réveillai quelques temps plus tard allongé sur un lit dans une autre chambre. "Ugh," gémis-je en levant la main pour me frotter l'arrière du crâne.

"Tu t'es cogné plutôt violemment en tombant." J'entendis sa voix douce résonner à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je me redressai pour le voir et des étoiles dansèrent devant mes yeux. "Doucement," souffla-t-il d'une voix apaisante alors qu'il venait s'asseoir sur le bord de mon lit.

Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes alors que je le regardais. Son regard inquiet se fit soudainement coupable et il détourna les yeux. "Tu m'as fait peur," me dit-il sérieusement. "Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui t'était arrivé."

"Pourquoi es-tu là maintenant?" lui demandai-je doucement. "Ne devrais-tu pas être entrain de m'ignorer?" ajoutai-je et ma voix se brisa sur mes sanglots.

Il déglutit et une expression douloureuse apparut sur son visage. "Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça me fait?" me demanda-t-il d'une voix paniquée. "C'est si compliqué, Bella," chuchota-t-il.

"Comment ça compliqué? Tu avais dit qu'on essayerait," répliquai-je.

"Je suis sensé avoir 38 ans, Bella. Est-ce que tu sais ce que ton père va penser? Ce que les gens vont penser?" Sa voix était misérable. "Et Edward ou Esme? Et s'ils l'apprennent? Ça détruirait Edward! C'est mon fils et malgré ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous, je sais qu'il est complètement amoureux de toi," m'expliqua-t-il avec dégoût. Son visage élégant grimaça légèrement et ses cheveux soyeux lui tombèrent sur le visage. "En même temps, je suis déchiré, parce que j'ai été si misérable sans toi. Tout ce que je veux, c'est t'entendre rire. Ou voir ton visage s'illuminer lorsque tu vois quelque chose qui te plaît. Tu m'as manqué au cours des dernières semaines. Je ne peux pas ignorer le fait que nous perturberions beaucoup de monde, Bella."

Un sanglot m'échappa. "Alors c'est comme ça. Parce que tu as peur que nous fassions jaser certaines personnes, tu es prêt à me perdre?"

Il déglutit et secoua la tête. "Je ne veux jamais te perdre. Je suppose que je serais tout simplement heureux de t'avoir comme amie plutôt que rien du tout," murmura-t-il en gardant les yeux posés sur ses mains croisées.

Je me redressai et sautai au bas du lit en ignorant le vertige qui me fit tourner la tête. "Je ne te veux pas comme ami, Carlisle." Je me plaçai devant lui alors qu'il restait assis droit comme un piquet. Mon coeur battait la chamade lorsque je m'approchai de lui et le serrai contre moi. "Je t'aime, Carlisle. C'est peut-être trop tôt pour le savoir, mais je t'aime. Quand tu seras prêt, je serais là. Mais s'il te plaît...Pitié ne m'ignore pas. Ça me tue, ça me tue," pleurai-je. J'agrippai ses cheveux dorés à pleine main et inspirai son odeur boisée. Il poussa un soupir tremblant et me serra désespérément contre lui.

"Je suis désolé, Bella. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. Pardonne-moi," me supplia-t-il. "J'essayais de faire ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi. Je ne veux pas que les gens pensent du mal de toi, et c'est déjà le cas. Les gens nous soupçonnent déjà," murmura-t-il en se reculant légèrement pour voir l'expression de mon visage.

"J'en ai rien à foutre de ce que pensent les gens. Il n'y a que toi qui m'intéresse." Je déposai un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres, auquel il répondit. Je me redressai et il m'attira contre lui pour que sa tête repose sur mon sternum. Je soupirai en sentant l'énergie familière passer entre nous. Il était pratiquement le sang qui coulait dans mes veines.

"Je serais bon pour toi, Bella, je te le jure," me promit-il et je le crus. "Laisse-moi te ramener chez toi. Tu t'es vraiment cogné la tête." Il me sourit légèrement; "Je n'imaginais absolument pas que tu réagirais comme ça face à du sang."

Je rigolai légèrement. "T'as vu un peu. Et ta garde?" lui demandai-je.

"En fait, j'ai fini le travail il y a une heure. Je venais juste de finir quand tu t'es évanouie..." m'expliqua-t-il.

"Allons-y alors." Je lui fis un sourire sincère et lui offrit mon bras. Il rigola et se leva. "Ne sois pas insolente, Bella." Il me fit un sourire amusé et plaça ma main au creux de son bras à la place. On se rendit à sa voiture en silence et il ouvrit la portière pour moi. Je m'installai et pus presque entendre mon coeur battre dans mes oreilles. Il marcha à vitesse humaine jusqu'à son côté de la voiture et s'installa derrière le volant. Je me contentai de le regarder en souriant.

Il démarra la voiture et alluma les phares. Même dans la faible lumière de la voiture, je pus voir ses yeux dorés briller. Il était sur le point de faire une marche arrière lorsqu'il réalisa que j'étais toujours entrain de le regarder.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" me demanda-t-il en souriant.

Je haussai les épaules. "Tu es sexy avec ta blouse blanche." Je lui fis un large sourire lorsqu'il haussa un sourcil.

Il rigola. "Ouais?" me demanda-t-il en essayant d'avoir l'air nonchalant. "Sexy avec ma blouse blanche, sexy quand je suis en colère..." Il se tourna vers moi et ses yeux pétillèrent. "Quand d'autre suis-je sexy?" me demanda-t-il sérieusement.

"Ugh," gémis-je avant de me pencher par-dessus le levier de vitesse pour presser ma bouche sur la sienne. Il souffla de surprise avant de tendre rapidement le bras pour reculer son siège aussi loin que possible. Je pris ça comme une invitation à m'installer sur ses genoux, donc je glissai sur lui avec un peu de mal.

Il gémit dans ma bouche lorsque mon entre-jambe se presse contre son érection prisonnière de son pantalon noir. Je bougeai légèrement et grognai à cette délicieuse friction. "Tu es tout le temps sexy. Je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de te le dire, n'est-ce pas?" lui demandai-je d'une voix joueuse. Je glissai mes mains sous sa blouse blanche pour trouver sa chemise.

Il grogna. "On ne peut pas! Bella, pas ici," me dit-il sans conviction alors que ses mains et sa bouches caressaient ma gorge.

Je me pressai plus fort contre lui et soupirai lorsque je ressentis un picotement familier. Il se recula et inspira profondément. "Tu sens comme un champ de freesia et de roses quand tu es excitée comme ça," murmura-t-il contre ma gorge. Je gémis à ses mots et bougeai plus fort contre lui, l'élancement entre mes jambes exigeant un soulagement. J'agitai les hanches et fus soudainement en mesure de sentir toute sa longueur se positionner parfaitement contre moi. Je gémis et bougeai à nouveau pendant que sa bouche dévorait la mienne.

"Tu m'as manqué, ma Bella," me dit-il d'une voix douce alors qu'il me guidait sur lui. "Si chaude, si parfaite," marmonna-t-il.

Mon coeur s'emballa dans ma poitrine et j'arrachai sa chemise, faisant voler ses boutons partout dans la voiture.

"Bella!" s'exclama-t-il. Je gloussai et attaquai sa bouche alors que mes mains admiraient son torse et ses abdos parfaits. Je sentis ses mains caresser ma peau sous mon haut, donc je l'enlevai rapidement.

Il se recula pour me regarder et ses yeux s'assombrirent. "Tu n'as aucune idée d'à quel point tu es parfaite," chuchota-t-il. Je grognai en sentant ses doigts froids voyager sur ma gorge et sur le collier qu'il m'avait offert alors que ses yeux suivaient la même direction. Il fit glisser ses mains sur mon soutien-gorge bleu foncé, et je gémis lorsque ses pouces glissèrent sur ma peau. Mes tétons durcirent sous ses doigts, le satin doux les séparant de son contact froid ne diminuant en rien leur réaction.

Je grognai et il se pencha en avant pour déposer un baiser sur mon téton gauche avant de faire tourner sa langue autour. Je murmurai son nom et me balançai sur lui, le picotement entre mes cuisses augmentant alors qu'il enroulait son bras autour de mon cou et attrapai mon sein de son autre main. Je l'embrassai voracement tout en roulant rapidement des hanches sur lui. Il relâcha mon cou et appuya sur le bas de mon dos pour augmenter la vitesse de mes mouvements. "Bella," gémit-il dans ma bouche. Mes hanches se cambrèrent sauvagement contre lui alors que mon orgasme me submergeait rapidement.

"Carlisle!" criai-je avec surprise. Mon souffle était court lorsque je le sentis se détendre sous moi. Ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose...

Il rigola. "Tu es absolument incroyable." Il enroula ses bras autour de ma taille et enfouit son visage dans mon cou. Je souris paresseusement et fis courir mes doigts dans ses cheveux soyeux. "C'était complètement inapproprié mais c'est pas grave." Il rigola à nouveau et j'en fis de même. "Je n'ai pas fini dans mon pantalon depuis..." Il tourna la tête et y réfléchit pendant un moment. Il éclata ensuite de rire. "Seigneur, je n'ai jamais fini dans mon pantalon."

J'éclatai de rire avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. "J'ai déchiré ta chemise," lui dis-je en me sentant coupable alors que je jouai avec le tissu qui avait recouvert son torse parfait.

Ses yeux s'assombrirent légèrement. "En effet," acquiesça-t-il. "Viens. C'est l'heure de rentrer. Ton père doit se demander où tu es." Je fronçai les sourcils avant de remarquer qu'il était 22h30.

"Wow!" Je me soulevai de ses délicieuses cuisses et soupirai à la perte de contact. Je remis mon haut alors qu'il faisait de son mieux pour se rendre à nouveau présentable. Il remit son siège en position et sortit du parking.

Il tendit la main par dessus le levier de vitesse et attrapa ma main dans la sienne pendant qu'il roulait. "Ça ne te dérange pas que j'ai..." Il s'interrompit. Ses yeux dorés voyageaient nerveusement entre la route et moi.

"Carlisle, c'était parfait. Tu m'as juste...manqué!" Je soulevai nos doigts entrelacés et embrassai le dos de sa main. Il me fit un large sourire à ça. "Maintenant, ne recommence pas à m'ignorer, s'il te plaît," chuchotai-je.

Il grimaça et me regarda. "Je ne pourrais pas, même si je le voulais," me répondit-il sérieusement.

Je me mordis la lèvre et hochai la tête alors qu'il s'arrêtait devant chez moi. Je me penchai vers lui pour l'embrasser rapidement. Ses lèvres rencontrèrent doucement les miennes alors que sa langue effleurait la mienne. Je me reculai à contre-coeur et il sourit.

"Je te vois demain?" lui demandai-je avec espoir.

Il hocha la tête. "Ta camionnette sera là demain matin. Passe à la maison," me suggéra-t-il.

Je l'embrassai à nouveau rapidement. "A demain," soupirai-je en ouvrant ma portière. Il ne pouvait pas être vu avec sa chemise déchirée comme ça.

"Bonne nuit, Bella," me dit-il doucement alors que je refermai la portière. Il attendit que je sois rentrée dans la maison pour repartir. Je soupirai de bonheur.

Mon père grogna derrière moi, me faisant sursauter. "Tu rentres à peine?" me demanda-t-il d'une voix accusatrice.

"Oh. Ouais. Je suis désolée d'être en retard. Il y a eu un accident avec beaucoup de...sang." Je virai au vert rien qu'en y repensant. "Je euh... Je me suis évanouie et je me suis cognée la tête," lui dis-je rapidement.

Il inspira brusquement. "Bella," me dit-il d'une voix misérable.

"Je sais, papa. Mais c'est rien. Le Dr. Cullen m'a déposé. Alice m'emmènera chercher ma camionnette demain matin."

"Dis au Dr. Cullen de ne pas te faire nettoyer du sang," me dit-il d'une voix sèche. "Tu t'es cogné la tête bien assez souvent quand t'étais petite," m'expliqua-t-il.

Je rigolai. "Je vais bien, papa. Je vais aller me coucher par contre. Je suis épuisée." C'était vrai. Une blessure à la tête et un orgasme pouvaient vraiment épuiser quelqu'un.

"Hey, vas-y mollo. Okay, Bells?"

"Oui. C'est promis." Je traînai les pieds jusqu'à l'étage et sombrai immédiatement dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	8. Chapter 8

**Auteur : **Piebald46

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Piebald46. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**- Chapitre 8 -**

Lorsque je me réveillai le matin suivant, je décidai de faire quelque chose que je ne faisais jamais...

Me faire belle.

Je savais que je n'en avais pas besoin, que je plaisais à Carlisle au naturel. Mais tout de même, il était la perfection faîte homme et je voulais paraître à mon mieux. Je sortis du lit et pris une longue douche pour m'assurer que tout était doux et rasé. Lorsque je sortis de la douche, Alice était assise sur le couvercle des toilettes entrain de lire un magasine.

"Merde!" criai-je en agrippant ma serviette.

"Bonjour, Bella," me salua-t-elle joyeusement. "Tu veux te faire belle, hein?" Elle me fit un sourire vicieux. "Un orgasme peut convaincre quelqu'un de faire de nombreuses choses n'est-ce pas?" me demanda-t-elle d'une voix moqueuse.

Mes joues s'enflammèrent. "Fous le camp!" criai-je, complètement embarrassée.

Elle se leva et me colla un sac dans les mains. "Mets ça," me dit-elle simplement avant de danser hors de la pièce.

Je soupirai et lançai un regard noir au sac avant de me sécher et de fouiller dedans. J'y trouvai un soutien gorge et un shorty en soie noire et toute simple. Ils me plaisaient donc je les enfilai. Il y avait aussi un jean noir et un pull vert émeraude. Le jean était parfait mais le pull était si décolleté que mon soutien-gorge en dépassait presque. Je soupirai avec exaspération. Il était aussi plutôt moulant mais les manches et la coupe étaient longues. Le décolleté cependant était très...profond.

Je pris le collier que Carlisle m'avait offert et l'enfilait. Le vert du pull s'accordait superbement à l'or de la pierre. Je jouais avec joyeusement.

Alice ouvrit la porte sans prendre la peine de frapper. "Je l'adore!" sourit-elle. "Maintenant, au tour de tes cheveux."

Elle les brossa et les sécha au sèche-cheveux, avant d'y mettre un peu de gel pour définir mes boucles. Elle me fit une queue de cheval sur le côté et la boucla avec un énorme fer à friser. J'avais l'air beaucoup plus vieille que je ne l'étais vraiment.

Puis elle me mit du crayon brun et du mascara, avec une pointe de fond de teint avant de me mettre du gloss rose. Mes yeux avait l'air si grands et si charbonneux que je savais que je n'aurais pas pu le faire moi-même. J'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou. "Merci, Alice."

Elle gloussa. "Oh, Bella." Elle me relâcha ensuite pour qu'on puisse descendre. J'enfilai un paire de bottes brunes qui me montaient jusqu'aux genoux. Alice les avait mis dans mon armoire. Il y avait un petit talon, mais ça allait.

"Regardes-toi, tu rayonnes!" s'exclama-t-elle et je rougis. "Et tout ça grâce à mon père," gloussa-t-elle et je lui jetai un regard noir.

"Alice, ne...l'appelle pas ton père en ma présence. Ça me donne l'impression d'être..." Je me creusai les méninges pour trouver le bon mot. Une briseuse de ménage? Une belle-mère?

Ses yeux brillèrent d'embarras. "Je suis désolée. Je suis si heureuse pour vous deux. Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise." Elle gigota avec une expression misérable sur le visage.

"C'est bon," grognai-je. "Il faut que je m'habitue à entendre ça, parce que quand les gens commenceront à parler, c'est ce qu'ils diront," marmonnai-je.

"Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre," s'exclama-t-elle. J'éclatai de rire en entendant sa voix joyeuse prononcer ces mots. Elle sourit avant de me tendre la main. "Aimerais-tu passer la nuit chez moi?" me demanda-t-elle avec malice.

Je penchai innocemment la tête sur le côté. "Bien sûr," gloussai-je. Sur tout le trajet menant à chez elle, on se disputa pour la radio. On se gara dans son allée et lorsque je sortis de ma camionnette, je frissonnai légèrement.

Ses yeux se levèrent au ciel. "Il va neiger, ce soir," me dit-elle.

Mon estomac se serra. "Génial," dis-je sarcastiquement alors qu'on s'approchait de son porche. La porte fut ouverte par Emmett dès que je tendis la main vers la poignée.

"Bella!" s'exclama-t-il joyeusement en me serrant de toutes ses forces dans ses bras.

Tout mon oxygène fut expulsé de mon corps. "Em," réussis-je à dire avant qu'il ne me repose. "T'es mignonne à croquer," me dit-il. Jasper leva les yeux du livre qu'il était entrain de lire avec surprise.

"Emmett, franchement," marmonna-t-il d'une voix désapprobatrice.

Je souris à cet échange avant que mes yeux ne se posent sur Carlisle. Il était entrain de descendre les escaliers. Il portait un pull en cachemire blanc et un pantalon. Son teint et la couleur de ses yeux me mirent l'eau à la bouche. Sans y réfléchir, je m'approchai de lui et pressai mes lèvres contre les siennes. Il me sourit avant que son regard ne se pose brièvement sur les quatre autres personnes présentes dans la pièce.

"Tu es absolument magnifique," me dit-il sérieusement. Je rougis et me mordis la lèvre avant de glisser ma main dans la sienne."

"C'est marrant que tu dises ça, je pensais justement à la même chose pour toi." Je rougis à nouveau lorsqu'il fit courir ses doigts le long de ma gorge jusqu'à mon pendentif.

Rosalie souffla doucement. "Alors elle est passé à toi, maintenant?" demanda-t-elle irrespectueusement.

Mon coeur me remonta dans la gorge et Carlisle m'attira contre lui. "Rosalie, s'il te plaît," répliqua-t-il. "Ne fais pas ça. Si tu ne le fais pas pour Bella alors fais-le pour moi."

Son regard intense sembla se détendre. "Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas... Ça m'a juste surpris. C'est tout," marmonna-t-elle.

Je me tournai vers elle. "Je ne veux pas créer de tensions, Rosalie..." lui dis-je honnêtement. "Je l'aime vraiment," expliquai-je sincèrement.

Jasper hocha la tête. "En effet," remarqua-t-il tranquillement. Je gigotai lorsque je me rappelai qu'il pouvait ressentir mes émotions pour Carlisle.

Emmett avait plus de mal à comprendre. "Alors... Toi et Bella?" demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

Carlisle eut un petit rire embarrassé. "Oui, Emmett," clarifia-t-il.

Emmett regarda Jasper. "Et elle l'aime vraiment, Jazz?" demanda-t-il, abasourdi.

Jasper sourit et hocha la tête. J'avais envie de ramper sous un rocher pour mourir.

Le sourire de Jasper s'élargit. "Pour le moment, elle peut à peine supporter à quel point elle est embarrassée. Alors laissons-les tranquilles. D'accord?" dit-il avec son accent chantant du Sud. Je souris et lui soufflai un 'merci'.

Carlisle s'éclaircit la gorge. "Je pense qu'une sortie à Port Angeles serait agréable. Aimerais-tu te joindre à moi?" me demanda-t-il d'une voix légère.

Je soupirai de soulagement à l'idée d'avoir une échappatoire. "Oui, bien sûr. Allons-y," dis-je hâtivement.

Il rigola et attrapa ses clés avant de me tendre son bras. J'adorais absolument ce geste donc je lui fis un large sourire avant de glisser mon bras sous le sien. On sortit pour aller à sa voiture et il m'ouvrit la portière. Avant de me laisser monter, cependant, il enroula ses bras autour de ma taille et m'embrassa profondément.

Je gémis et ouvris la bouche pour lui, et effleurai doucement sa langue de la mienne. Son goût combiné à son odeur me fit presque tomber à genoux. Il sourit contre mes lèvres alors que sa main froide me pressait contre lui. "Tu es absolument magnifique dans cette couleur," remarqua-t-il doucement. Je rougis. "Je vais devoir repousser tous les hommes qui t'approcheront à Port Angeles." Il sourit à nouveau et ses yeux dorés pétillèrent. Il soupira et s'éloigna de moi et je montai dans la voiture avec le coeur battant la chamade.

En une seconde, il s'était glissé derrière le volant et avait mit le contact pour laisser chauffer le moteur. Je penchai la tête vers lui alors qu'il glissait ses doigts entre les miens. "Tu es sûr que Rosalie...?" lui demandai-je doucement.

Il me fit un petit sourire. "Ce sera probablement pour elle que ce sera le plus dur," me répondit-il honnêtement en me serrant la main. "Elle s'y fera cependant," me promit-il.

Je hochai la tête alors qu'il manoeuvrait sa voiture avec précision pour l'engager sur la route. On partagea un silence confortable jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive sur l'autoroute.

"Edward a appelé ce matin," me dit simplement Carlisle. Mon coeur s'emballa dans ma poitrine et la tête commença à me tourner.

J'ouvris la bouche plusieurs fois avant de réussir finalement à parler. "Vraiment? Et?" lui demandai-je d'une voix légère.

Carlisle grimaça et enleva sa main de la mienne. "Tu n'as pas besoin de faire semblant que ça ne te fait pas mal, Bella. Je peux entendre le staccato de ton coeur au cas où tu l'aurais oublié," me dit-il en semblant en colère.

Je secouai la tête. "Ce n'est pas..." Je soupirai et regardai par la vitre. "Bien sûr que ça me fait mal. Je pense qu'une petite partie de mon coeur me fera toujours mal parce que mon meilleur ami m'a abandonné dans les bois," dis-je sèchement. "Tu n'as aucune raison d'être jaloux ou mal à l'aise. Je ne regrette rien. Chaque fois que je pense à toi ou que je te regarde, le trou que j'avais dans la poitrine disparaît. Il ne 'va pas mieux', mais il disparaît comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu le moindre trou." Je déglutis difficilement avant de me tourner à nouveau vers lui. Il me regardait intensément, avec une expression solennelle sur le visage.

Ses yeux dorés ressemblaient à du caramel. "Je suis désolé de m'être emporté. Je ne sais absolument pas ce qui m'a prit," marmonna-t-il doucement.

Je souris et tendis à nouveau la main vers lui. Il entremêla ses doigts aux miens et me serra doucement la main. "Il a juste appelé pour prendre des nouvelles. Il a demandé comment on allait et il nous a dit qu'il était en Afrique," m'expliqua-t-il.

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. "Wow." Mon coeur s'emballa. "Est-ce qu'il...sait?" demandai-je vaguement en retournant sa main pour pouvoir faire courir mes doigts sur sa paume douce.

Il secoua la tête. "Non." Il hésita. "Et il n'a pas parlé de toi," ajouta-t-il doucement.

Je fronçai les sourcils à ça mais décidait d'ignorer son manque d'intérêt. "J'aurais aimé que les choses puissent être plus simples pour toi et moi," m'excusai-je.

Il sourit tristement. "D'après toi, le destin ne donne jamais rien sur un plateau d'argent."

Je haussai les épaules. "Je pensais effectivement que le destin était cruel, oui." Je léchai mes lèvres et rougis. "Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu me veuilles comme je te voulais à l'époque, non plus."

Ses sourcils fins se haussèrent. "Ça fait combien de temps que tu...me veux?" me demanda-t-il doucement alors que je rougissais.

"Honnêtement?" lui demandai-je et il hocha la tête. "La toute première fois où je t'ai vu. A l'instant où tu as passé les portes, j'étais abasourdie de voir à quel point...tu étais...sexy." Je rougis à nouveau alors que mon coeur battait la chamade.

Il rigola joyeusement. "Vraiment? Je ne le savais pas." Il se mordit la lèvre avec une légère gêne et me caressa le dos de la main du pouce.

Je souris et hochai la tête. "Alors je t'ai trouvé incroyablement sexy la première fois où j'ai posé les yeux sur toi." Je gloussai à cette pensée. "Puis, quand Edward m'a parlé de ton passé, j'ai complètement craqué sur ta gentillesse. Sur à quel point tu voulais être bon. Je me rappelle avoir pensé que tu étais ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un ange dans ce monde," finis-je doucement. Il gara la voiture avec expertise dans l'une des ruelles de Port Angeles.

Il serra ma main et je levai les yeux vers lui. Ses yeux s'étaient considérablement assombris. "Je n'en avais aucune idée." Un sourire fier étira légèrement ses lèvres. "La première fois où je t'ai vu différemment, c'était quand j'étais entrain de te faire des points de suture après l'accident avec Jazz." Je déglutis et ses yeux se posèrent sur ma bouche. "Ce n'était pas aussi osé que ce à quoi tu pensais." Il sourit légèrement et je rougis à nouveau. "Mais j'ai réalisé que je ne rencontrerais jamais plus aucune fille comme toi, même si je vivais un millier d'années," finit-il.

Je clignai des yeux pour retenir quelques larmes de bonheur avant de me pencher en avant pour capturer sa bouche de la mienne. Il sourit dans le baiser alors que son autre main venait se poser sur ma gorge et que son pouce commençait à caresser ma clavicule. "Tu sais que je t'aime, n'est-ce pas?" me demanda-t-il doucement en pressant son front contre le mien.

Mon coeur essaya de s'arracher de ma poitrine à sa confession. Je souris et agrippai ses joues lisses pour l'embrasser à nouveau. "Je m'en doutais," dis-je doucement. "Mais c'est très agréable de t'entendre le dire," l'encourageais-je.

Il rigola et attira à nouveau mon visage vers le sien. "Je t'aime, je t'aime," murmura-t-il contre ma peau. Je gloussai joyeusement et le fit taire avec mes lèvres.

On marcha sur la rue principale avec mon bras placé au creux du sien. Vers quinze heures, on s'arrêta devant un petit restaurant et Carlisle insista pour qu'on s'installe pour que je déjeune. A la demande de Carlisle, on fut placé au fond du restaurant, directement devant la cheminée allumée. Je devais bien admettre que c'était agréable parce que les températures avaient définitivement baissé..

"Tu es si belle dans la lumière des flammes," remarqua-t-il d'une voix distraite. Ses yeux dorés semblaient presque être illuminé par le reflet des flammes.

Je lui fis un sourire amusé. "Tu sais, tu n'es pas trop moche non plus," lui dis-je avec nonchalance alors que mon coeur s'emballait. "En fait, je pense que tu es vraiment..." Je me mordis la lèvre et rougis.

Il se pencha en avant et ses cheveux brillants lui tombèrent devant les yeux. "Quoi? Sexy?" chuchota-t-il.

Mon estomac se serra alors que je ressentais un désir familier. Ses narines se gonflèrent alors que ses yeux s'assombrissaient. Son regard s'intensifia et il déglutit alors que ma bouche s'asséchait.

Malheureusement, la serveuse choisit cet instant pour venir prendre notre commande. Je commandais un bol de soupe alors qu'il optait pour expresso. Je haussai un sourcil à son attention lorsque la serveuse repartit.

"Un expresso? Ça ne sent pas mauvais pour toi?" lui demandai-je.

Il haussa les épaules. "C'est juste une décoration."

Je rigolai. Alors que notre déjeuner progressait, nos chaises se rapprochèrent de plus en plus. Le temps que je finisse ma soupe, mon bras était appuyé sur sa cuisse alors qu'une de ses mains s'étaient posée au creux de mes reins. J'étais pratiquement sur ses genoux. Cette pensée me fit sourire.

"Est-ce que tu veux rentrer, maintenant?" lui demandai-je doucement.

Il hocha la tête. "Bien sûr, Bella." Il se leva et alla payer l'addition avant de revenir m'aider à enfiler ma veste. Je rougis légèrement. "Tu es si...chevaleresque. C'est si différent." Mes lèvres s'étirèrent dans un sourire avant que je ne place ma main au creux de son coude.

"Pour être tout à fait honnête, j'aime juste être proche de toi," me souffla-t-il avant de se mordre les lèvres et de détourner le regard.

Je souris et serrai son bras plus fort alors qu'on se dirigeait vers sa voiture. "Quelle qu'en soit la raison, j'adore ça," l'encourageai-je, ce qui me récolta un autre sourire à tomber.

Il ouvrit ma portière pour moi avant de déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres. Je m'installai alors qu'il contournait la voiture à vitesse humaine. Je souris à ça et regardai les gens dans la rue lorsque mes yeux se posèrent sur Janice. L'infirmière à qui Carlisle avait demandé de m'entraîner. Ses sourcils étaient haussés par la confusion alors qu'elle nous regardait Carlisle et moi. Ma bouche s'assécha alors qu'il montait dans la voiture et se penchait pour m'embrasser une fois de plus.

Il étudia mon expression avant de se tourner dans la direction vers laquelle je regardai. Le visage de Janice révéla la surprise la plus complète avant qu'elle ne fasse rapidement demi-tour pour entrer dans une librairie.

"Oh," réussit à dire Carlisle. Il démarra rapidement la voiture et s'engagea sur la route avant même d'avoir laissé le moteur chauffer. "Bon sang," chuchota-t-il.

Je déglutis et essayai de calmer mon coeur qui battait douloureusement dans ma poitrine. "Ça devait bien finir par arriver," dis-je doucement. "Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'ai pas honte d'être avec toi. Je t'aime," l'encourageai alors qu'il tendait la main pour attraper la mienne. Un petit moment s'écoula avant qu'il ne parle.

"Bella, je n'essaye pas d'être difficile. Si tu n'as honnêtement pas honte, alors parles de nous à ton père." Il éclata d'un rire sans joie en voyant mon expression horrifiée. "Dis à tes amis de l'école que tu fréquentes le Dr. Cullen," continua-t-il alors que mon coeur battait douloureusement.

Je secouai la tête et essayai de raisonner avec lui. "Ils ne l'accepteront jamais." Je fronçai à nouveau les sourcils alors que la panique commençait à m'envahir. Allait-il à nouveau reprendre ses distances? Je n'étais pas sûre que je pourrais le supporter. "Carlisle, est-ce que ce sera tout le temps comme ça?" lui demandai-je d'une voix misérable.

Il soupira et se gara dans l'allée de chez lui. Il avait dû conduire ridiculement vite. "Je suis désolé. Non, ce ne sera plus comme ça. Je ne veux pas tu penses que je doutes de nous. Je ferais de mon mieux pour contrôler la situation." Il me fit un minuscule sourire qui sembla sincère avant de sortir de la voiture pour ouvrir ma portière pour moi. Il me tendit la main et je l'attrapai immédiatement avant de sortir de la voiture.

Il m'embrassa profondément et je répondis avec vigueur. Sa langue chercha la mienne agressivement et je gémis à son enthousiasme. Je voulais lui faire ressentir chaque once de mon amour pour lui et de ma foi en nous pour l'encourager à ne pas douter de moi. Il rompit le baiser pour me laisser respirer. "On peut faire face à ça. On peut le faire," m'encouragea-t-il. Je hochai la tête et on retourna dans la maison avec ma main au creux de son bras froid.

* * *

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	9. Chapter 9

**Auteur : **Piebald46

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Piebald46. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Bêta: **Caropat07... Merci Caroline!

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

**- Chapitre 9-**

Lorsqu'on entra dans la maison, tout le monde était très solennel. Alice jeta un coup d'œil à la table basse avant de regarder Carlisle.

"Tu as du courrier," dit-elle doucement. "Peut-être que tu devrais l'ouvrir dans ton bureau," suggéra-t-elle. Je fronçai les sourcils en le voyant s'approcher de la table et attraper une enveloppe avant de hocher la tête à l'attention d'Alice et de monter à l'étage. Les yeux d'Alice croisèrent les miens et elle me rejoignit rapidement, si rapidement que je ne la vis pas faire.

"Viens," me dit-elle avant de me jeter sur son dos et de s'élancer vers la porte. Il faisait très froid dehors donc le vent me gifla le visage et me fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Quelques instants plus tard, elle me reposa par terre et je tanguai légèrement.

"Qu-qu'est-ce qui se passe?" Je frissonnais légèrement et mon visage picotait à cause du froid.

"Cette enveloppe contenait la demande de divorce d'Esme," m'expliqua-t-elle. "Je ne voulais pas te le dire devant lui. Il aura besoin d'un peu de temps pour le digérer."

Je me laissai tomber sur une souche d'arbre. Je n'avais jamais réalisé que j'étais...avec un homme qui était encore marié. Bien que je savais que Carlisle et Esme étaient techniquement séparés, je n'arrivais pas à croire que je n'avais jamais réalisé quel genre de fille j'étais. Mon estomac se serra de dégoût. Mon pauvre Carlisle avait probablement le même genre de réalisation à la maison. "Je me dégoûte, Alice," chuchotai-je.

Elle soupira avant de se laisser glisser sinueusement au sol. "Je sais que tu as l'impression d'être une...traînée," me dit-elle, sans mâcher ses mots. "Tu n'as aucune raison de penser ça. Esme et Carlisle n'ont pas été...intimes depuis plus de 20 ans."

Ma mâchoire tomba à cette révélation et pourtant je ne me sentis pas mieux. "Ils étaient quand même mariés. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne s'est pas envoyé en l'air depuis quelques temps que ça justifie notre relation," expliquai-je avec amertume.

"Bien sûr que non! Ce qui justifie votre relation est le fait que leur relation est finie. Vous vous aimez! Quand je regarde vos futurs, je vois quelque chose de si brillant que j'en suis presque jalouse." Sa voix chantante baissa d'un ton. "Je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer autrement," chuchota-t-elle alors que ses doigts délicats dansaient entre les feuilles du sous-bois.

Je secouai la tête et pleurai en silence. "On aurait quand même dû attendre. Si jamais elle demande quand on s'est mis ensemble...on devra lui dire que c'était avant leur divorce. Tu sais ce que les gens disent au sujet des filles qui fréquentent des hommes mariés?" lui demandai-je, misérable.

Elle hocha la tête avant de s'agenouiller devant moi et d'attraper mes mains dans les siennes. "Je le sais certainement. Je sais aussi ce que les gens disent au sujet des couples qui étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Je sais ce que diront les gens quand tu passeras le reste de ta vie avec lui. Ils diront que vous êtes parfaits l'un pour l'autre. Tu dois juste te montrer patiente," me promit-elle et mon cœur s'emballa à son honnêteté. Je hochai la tête et serrai son petit corps dans mes bras.

"Je t'aime, Alice," sanglotai-je. "Merci d'être toujours là pour moi," hoquetai-je.

Elle rigola. "Et je le serais toujours," me promit-elle. "Retournons à la maison. Carlsile te veut."

Je grimpai sur son dos et elle courut un petit peu plus lentement. Il faisait toujours aussi froid, mais au moins mes yeux ne coulaient plus. Lorsqu'on arriva dans le jardin, je vis que Carlisle m'attendait là, les mains profondément enfoncées dans ses poches. Ses yeux pétillèrent légèrement lorsqu'Alice me reposa.

"J'ai allumé un feu dans mon bureau, si tu veux bien te joindre à moi?" me dit-il doucement.

L'idée de m'asseoir devant un bon feu bien chaud devint quelque chose que je mourais soudainement d'envie de faire. Mon visage et mes mains étaient glacés après avoir passé autant de temps dehors. Il sembla le savoir et n'attrapa pas ma main cette fois. Je montai à l'étage et ouvris la porte de son bureau avant de m'agenouiller devant la cheminée. Mon visage et mes mains picotèrent soudainement à cause de la chaleur alors que mon nez coulait légèrement. Je me levai et allai dans la salle de bain pour me moucher et me démaquiller. Après une minute d'humanité, je retournai dans le bureau et trouvai Carlisle assis par terre devant le canapé, pour être au plus près du feu, j'imagine. Je m'approchai lentement de lui et il tapota la place à côté de lui sans même me regarder. Je déglutis légèrement avant de m'asseoir à côté de lui. On resta assis en silence pendant quelques minutes et il regarda le feu pendant que je le regardai lui. Sa mâchoire se contractait sporadiquement alors que je contemplai les flammes danser dans ses yeux dorés. Mon coeur s'emballa lorsque je réalisai à quel point j'étais chanceuse d'avoir cet homme magnifique pour moi toute seule.

Lorsqu'il entendit mon cœur accélérer, ses yeux quittèrent le feu pour se poser sur moi. Il tendit un bras et je me glissai en-dessous pour presser mon visage contre son épaule. Il déposa un baiser sur mon front et sa main commença à jouer avec mes cheveux.

"Je t'aime," me dit-il doucement, brisant enfin le silence. "Je veux que tu saches que la surprise que j'ai ressenti en recevant ces papiers n'a rien à voir avec mes sentiments pour toi. Quand un vampire se marie, il ne divorce presque jamais. Je suis juste irrité parce que c'est la première chose à laquelle j'ai...échoué," m'expliqua-t-il doucement. Je déglutis et attendis qu'il continue. "Je suis aussi choqué d'avoir...fait tout ça...alors que j'étais encore marié. Techniquement, je l'ai trompé," murmura-t-il sèchement.

Je secouai la tête. "Et alors, Carlisle?" demandai-je, honteuse. "Est-ce que ton opinion de moi a changé parce que je t'ai forcé à aller plus loin dans notre relation? Pas besoin, parce que je me dégoûte déjà." Ma gorge se serra.

Il soupira. "Je ne pourrais jamais penser du mal de toi, mon amour," murmura-t-il tristement. "Je déteste que tu te sentes coupable. Tu n'en as certainement pas besoin. J'ai déjà signé les papiers et je les ai renvoyé," finit-il. "Donc c'est fait. Je suis infiniment reconnaissant de t'avoir. Il ne fait aucun doute pour moi que tu es mon âme-sœur. Le niveau de...passion...que tu fais naître en moi. Tu ne peux même pas commencer à l'imaginer, Bella. Mes émotions actuelles viennent du fait que je suis surpris d'avoir échoué à quelque chose. Je ne veux jamais te décevoir. Je ne veux pas que tu me quittes parce que je ne suis pas assez bien," murmura-t-il, d'une voix brisée.

Quelques larmes roulèrent sur mes joues à ces mots. "Carlisle," soufflai-je d'une voix apaisante. "Je pense que tu es un ange. Un ange ne peut pas être pas assez bien." Je me redressai et rampai sur ses genoux. Je plaçai ma main sur le côté gauche de son torse. "Ton coeur ne bat peut-être plus mais c'est seulement parce qu'il s'est changé en or. Tu n'as pas échoué à quoi que ce soit parce que tu es fait pour moi. Je le pense sincèrement. Ce n'était qu'un pas de plus dans la bonne direction. Je t'aime un peu plus chaque jour. Tu as sauvé un nombre incalculable de vies grâce à ton contrôle et à ta bienveillance. Ma plus grande peur est de te perdre. Je t'aime, Carlisle. Tu es le sang qui coule dans mes veines," murmurai-je en faisant glisser mes doigts sur sa joue lisse.

Il relâcha le souffle qu'il avait retenu avant d'attraper mon visage pour m'approcher du sien. Je l'embrassai profondément et il sanglota alors que ma langue caressait la sienne. Je glissai une main sur son cœur alors que mon autre main glissait dans ses cheveux soyeux.

"Oh, Bella," soupira-t-il dans ma bouche. "Je t'aime, ma Bella."

Je souris alors que sa bouche glissait vers ma gorge. Je penchai la tête en arrière et gémis en sentant ses lèvres douces caresser ma peau. Il se recula et me poussa légèrement avant de glisser ses doigts sous mon pull. Ses yeux croisèrent les miens pour me demander ma permission et je hochai la tête. Je levai les bras au-dessus de ma tête lorsqu'il fit glisser mon pull et le collier de sa mère glissa entre mes seins.

Ses yeux suivirent le pendentif et il soupira. "Ta peau ressemble à des pétales de rose dans la lueur du feu," murmura-t-il alors que ses yeux admiraient ma poitrine. Je déboutonnai lentement mon jean, lui faisant savoir que j'allais l'enlever. Il déglutit mais ne dit rien.

Je me levai pour enlever mes bottes avant de faire glisser mon jean. Ses yeux s'assombrirent considérablement lorsque je dénudai mes jambes.

Je me réinstallai sur lui et chevauchai ses cuisses. Ses doigts dansèrent de mes cuisses à ma taille avant de glisser dans mon dos. Il tendit la main et m'enleva mon élastique, faisant retomber mes cheveux en boucles sur mon dos. Il soupira. "Et tu parles d'anges..."murmura-t-il.

Je rougis légèrement sous l'intensité de son regard. "Magnifique," murmura-t-il avant de se redresser suffisamment pour capturer mes lèvres des siennes. Nos langues glissèrent doucement l'une sur l'autre. Je gémis à son goût délicieux, mon corps vibrant presque sous l'effet de l'énergie qui circulait entre nous. Ses doigts glissèrent dans mes cheveux et se posèrent sur l'agrafe de mon soutien-gorge.

Je rompis notre baiser pour hocher légèrement la tête, et avant même que je ne m'en rende compte, je sentis mon soutien-gorge être dégrafé. Mon cœur s'emballa dans ma poitrine alors que ses doigts faisaient glisser mes bretelles le long de mes bras jusqu'à ce que mon soutien-gorge tombe entre nous.

Ses yeux devinrent noirs comme la nuit lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur ma poitrine dénudée. Mes tétons durcirent sous l'intensité de son regard, et je sentis un frisson d'excitation me parcourirent. "Freesia," sourit-il avant de se pencher en avant pour attraper mon téton gauche dans sa bouche froide. Je criai au changement de température et à la délicieuse sensation et mes hanches se pressèrent contre ses cuisses, à la recherche de soulagement. Il avança ses propres hanches pour que mon sexe s'aligne sur sa virilité froide. Je gémis et arquai le dos, me pressant contre lui. Il plaça ses doigts sur mon sein droit et le soupesa doucement. Le bout de ses doigts effleura mon téton durci et je gémis bruyamment à l'intensité de cette sensation.

Sa bouche relâcha mon sein et il déposa des baisers sur toute ma poitrine avant d'atteindre mon autre sein. "S'il te plaît," le suppliai-je en me pressant contre lui.

Je tirai sur le pull en cachemire qu'il portait et le fit passer par-dessus sa tête. Il glissa ses doigts sous mes cuisses, et avant que je ne m'en rende compte, il nous avait fait tourner et il m'avait placé sur le canapé. Mon entre-jambe m'élança à la perte de son érection et je gémis son nom.

Il embrassa l'espace entre mes seins, et déposa ensuite des baisers sur tout mon corps jusqu'à atteindre ma culotte. Je le vis inspirer profondément avant de commencer à déposer des baisers à l'intérieur de mes cuisses. Mon cœur battait la chamade et mon souffle se coupa sous ses caresses. Il remonta le long de mon corps et changea à nouveau nos positions pour me mettre assise sur ses genoux. J'ouvris rapidement sa ceinture et défit son pantalon avant de tirer sur le tissu avec irritation. Il rigola en me voyant faire et m'aida à l'enlever. Je bougeai mes hanches avec détermination et faillis pousser un cri lorsque je sentis sa longue érection froide s'aligner avec mon sexe brûlant. Il poussa un long gémissement et je me pressai contre lui encore plus fort. Mon cœur s'emballa lorsque je réalisai que seuls nos sous-vêtements nous séparaient encore. Ses yeux étaient noirs comme l'onyx alors que ses mains voyageaient de mes seins à mes hanches. Le feu faisait luire sa peau pâle et je soupirai à sa beauté.

Ses mains glissèrent de mes hanches à mes cuisses alors que sa bouche dévorait la mienne. Je pressai mes seins contre son torse froid et gémis dans sa bouche à la sensation que ça fit naître en moi. Il nous déplaça légèrement et avant que je ne puisse me demander pourquoi, je sentis ses longs doigts se presser contre moi à travers ma culotte. Je gémis dans sa bouche alors que mon souffle s'accélérait. C'était une sensation absolument incroyable.

"Bella, tu es si, si brûlante," gémit-il alors que ses doigts me caressaient fermement à travers le tissu fin. Je fermai les yeux et reculai les hanches pour lui faciliter l'accès. J'en voulais plus.

"Oh, Carlisle, s'il te plaît," gémis-je. Il sourit contre mes lèvres et je sentis ses doigts glisser sous l'élastique de ma culotte pour caresser directement ma peau. Mon excitation augmenta et gémissant bruyamment, je dus m'appuyer sur ses genoux.

Ses yeux pétillèrent en réponse alors que ses doigts glissaient le long de mes chairs mouillées. Finalement, son pouce trouva ma petite boule de nerfs alors que deux de ses doigts glissaient profondément en moi. Ma réaction fut intense et instantanée. Mon orgasme me submergea et je me pressai de toutes mes forces contre ses doigts.

"Seigneur!" l'entendis-je crier alors que je me contractai férocement autour de ses doigts. Je ne contrôlai plus mes hanches et j'avais l'impression que mon cœur allait exploser.

Il me fallut un petit moment pour redescendre sur terre, et lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je faillis jouir à nouveau. Il avait sortit ses doigts de mon corps et il se les léchait tout en me regardant avec malice.

"Carlisle," murmurai-je, d'une voix rauque.

Il sourit légèrement et sortit ses doigts de sa bouche avant de m'embrasser profondément. Me goûter sur ses lèvres réveilla quelque chose en moi que je ne soupçonnais même pas. Je me pressai contre lui et fus surprise de découvrir qu'il était...dur. A nouveau.

"Vampire," souffla-t-il fièrement.

"Tu n'as pas...?" lui demandai-je doucement avant que mon visage ne s'enflamme. Etais-je vraiment en train de demander à Carlisle s'il avait joui?

Il rigola avec embarras. "Je n'avais jamais jouis dans mon pantalon en 400 ans. Et maintenant si. Deux fois. Avec toi." Il rigola à nouveau et je lui fis un sourire ensommeillé.

J'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou et pressai ma poitrine contre son torse froid.

"Attends," chuchota-t-il en glissant ses mains sous mes cuisses pour me porter rapidement jusque dans ma chambre. Il fit passer tout mon poids sur un de ses bras pour tirer les couvertures avant de m'allonger sur le lit. "Je reviens tout de suite, je vais juste...me changer." Il sourit légèrement.

"Okay," soufflai-je. Il me dit la vérité; il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour revenir avec un boxer propre. Il se glissa dans le lit à côté de moi et je me tournai pour pouvoir poser ma tête sur son torse. Son bras s'enroula autour de moi d'une manière protectrice et il déposa un baiser dans mes cheveux.

J'étais sur le point de m'endormir lorsqu'une question m'échappa. "Carlisle? Est-ce que tu penses que c'est si...intense pour toi parce que tu n'as jamais été avec une humaine?" lui demandai-je doucement.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et me caressa le bras. "J'ai...euh...j'ai déjà été avec des humaines, Bella."

Je me redressai et regardai son visage embarrassé. "Quoi?"

"C'était il y a très très longtemps." Il haussa les épaules. "Je vis depuis 400 ans. J'étais...très seul." Il haussa les épaules. "Donc, bien naturellement il y a eu des femmes avant Esme. Avant toi," m'expliqua-t-il.

Je secouai la tête. "Combien, Carlisle?" lui demandai-je, sincèrement intéressée.

Il rigola avec gêne. "Quelques-unes," me dit-il vaguement. "Oh, et ça n'a jamais, jamais été comme c'est avec toi. Jamais de toute mon existence," me promit-il.

Je souris à sa confession. "Ben, tu es incroyablement sexy." Je haussai les épaules. "Personne ne peut t'en vouloir, ni à toi ni à ces femmes," rigolai-je et il rigola aussi.

"Bonne nuit, Bella. Je t'aime plus que tout," me dit-il sincèrement.

Mon cœur s'emballa et je posai ma tête sur son torse. "Je t'aime," marmonnai-je d'une voix fatiguée avant que le sommeil ne me submerge.

* * *

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


End file.
